E A VIDA CONTINUA
by Miaka Hiiragizawa
Summary: Ae, gente, eu sei q dei sermão mas coloquei o final aqui pra quem estiver interessado... ***cap 7, 8 e 9 no ar*** FIC COMPLETO, FINALMENTE!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Ae, gente, esse é o meu primeiro fic que eu publico, espero que gostem. Sakura e cia estão com 23 anos e estamos no mês de fevereiro.

E A VIDA CONTINUA...

Capítulo um: gotas de problemas

Era domingo pela manhã e, como de costume, Sakura ia para o templo rezar. Fazia duas semanas que não tinha notícias de Shaoran, que partira para Hong Kong em uma batalha em defesa de sua família (ela estava indo ao templo todo dia, coloquei domingo só por colocar). Ele não quis que ela fosse, não queria arriscar. Sakura o ouviu, pela primeira vez na vida, diga-se de passagem, e ficou esperando seu retorno. Mas algo havia mudado nela naquelas duas semanas: ela descobrira que estava grávida dois dias depois da partida dele. Ela não ligou, ele disse que ligaria assim que pudesse, mas passaram-se duas semanas e nada. Eles haviam se casado nove meses antes, e estavam muito felizes juntos. A partida dele a abalou muito, ela pensara que nunca mais teria que passar um dia sequer longe dele. Como se enganara, corria o risco de nunca mais vê-lo.

Yukito sempre a olhava de longe, todo santo dia, na mesma hora ela estava lá. Ele se preocupava com o estado de saúde de sua dona, desde que Shaoran partira, ela não era a mesma. Ele a via chorar com um peso no coração, não podia fazer nada para confortá-la. Mas nesse dia outra pessoa se aproximou dela, era Eriol. Eriol vivia em Tomoeda há muito tempo. Ele e Meiling se casaram pouco antes de Sakura e Shaoran.

- Sakura, posso conversar com você? – perguntou o jovem médico.

- Fale, Eriol. – ela secou as lágrimas.

- Vamos para outro lugar.

- Não, ainda não acabei o que vim fazer. Diga logo. – insistiu a jovem.

- Sakura, o que pretende fazer? Shaoran te prometeu que voltaria, não fique assim.

- Ele também me prometeu que ligaria e até hoje nada.

- Ele deve ter um bom motivo, Sakura.

- Ele pode estar morto, Eriol! – ela caiu em lágrimas.

- Não, ele não está. – disse Eriol. – Yelan teria nos avisado. Além disso, vocês dois têm uma ligação muito forte, você sentiria algo se ele corresse perigo eminente.

- Pode ser, mas essa possibilidade ainda existe, você sabe.

- Mesmo assim, Sakura não se angustie. Pense no mal que essa depressão pode fazer ao bebê.

- Não me peça para esconder o que sinto, Eriol. Sabe bem que não posso esconder meus sentimentos dessa forma. Eu só não entendo como tudo isso acontece logo agora. – nessa hora, Sakura começa a sentir uma imensa falta de ar e desmaia.

- Sakura! – Eriol a segurou antes que caísse no chão. – Yukito, me ajude!

Os dois levaram Sakura para um hospital próximo onde Eriol pôde verificar o que acontecera com Sakura. Felizmente não era nada, ela somente se sentiu um pouco mal, nada que um pouco de descanso não curasse. Sakura acordou lá pelo começo da tarde e viu Eriol, Yukito, Meiling e Touya em volta da cama.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou, meio tonta.

- Você passou mal no templo, eu e Yukito te trouxemos para cá.

- E o que eu tenho?

- Nada demais, você só sentiu um pouco de falta de ar. Pode ir para casa se quiser.

- É o que eu vou fazer. – ela se levantou da cama e todos saíram do hospital com ela.

Eles a deixaram em casa, era uma casa razoavelmente grande, com dois andares e branca. Ela e Shaoran escolheram essa casa um pouco antes do casamento, era próxima ao templo e à casa de Eriol. O ponto estratégico perfeito para os dois. Ela entrou em casa e foi logo para seu quarto. Não pensou duas vezes antes de arrumar suas malas e esperar que Eriol adormecesse para que ela pudesse ir para o aeroporto sem que ninguém notasse. Eriol poderia sentir sua presença então ela esperou que ele dormisse para ir. Yukito também, mas este nada poderia fazer contra a vontade dela já que poderia ser facilmente impedido de sair de casa se assim ela desejasse. Dez e meia ela saiu de casa, comprou a passagem no aeroporto e embarcou para Hong Kong. Sakura não dormiu por um minuto, se concentrava cada vez mais na cidade que se aproximava, na aura dessa cidade. Uma aura esplendida, humilhava a fraca aura que envolvia Tomoeda. Não era para menos, o lar do clã Li teria muitas pessoas que possuíam magia poderosa. O que a espantou é que não havia sinais de batalha, todas as presenças estavam calmas, com exceção de uma, que Sakura reconheceu na hora. Shaoran estava lá, ela sabia exatamente onde. Pensava para onde ir, onde Shaoran estava era tentador, mas iria esperar um pouco para analisar a situação. Sakura sabia que era uma cidade perigosa, ela com tantos poderes mágicos no meio de uma cidade completamente estranha. Foi para um hotel, por fim. Passou uma noite calma, dormiu melhor por saber que Shaoran estava bem.

Na manhã seguinte, tomou um ótimo café no hotel e logo foi atrás de Shaoran. Chegou em uma enorme mansão. Olhou na placa em frente da mansão e leu "Mansão Li". Chegara no local certo, enfim. Ela apagara sua presença desde que saíra do hotel, então a liberou com força total em frente ao portão. Logo uma empregada veio recebe-la.

- A senhora Li a espera. Acompanhe-me.

- Obrigada, mas eu sei onde ela está. Posso ir por mim mesma. – Sakura entrou na mansão com o passo apressado e chegou ao escritório onde Yelan Li se encontrava. – Bom dia. – disse Sakura, séria.

- Bom dia, sente-se, por favor.

- Não, obrigada. Tenho pressa e a senhora sabe do que vim atrás. Não sairei daqui sem Shaoran.

- Então pretende ficar aqui conosco para sempre?

- Shaoran sai comigo desta mansão hoje mesmo.

- E se ele não quiser ir?

- Essa probabilidade não existe, só a agitação em que ele estava quando cheguei à cidade ontem de noite já me diz que ele não mudou seus sentimentos em relação a mim.

- Sério? – ela estalou os dedos e Shaoran entrou na sala.

- Sinto muito, Sakura, mas percebi que não posso viver mais em Tomoeda contigo. Meu lugar é aqui. – Sakura o fitou com atenção por alguns instantes e depois soltou uma gargalhada, uma gargalhada sem emoção alguma, que não combinava com o feitio doce dela.

- Acha mesmo que iria me enganar com um truque tão estúpido? Está me subestimando demais, não sabe do que sou capaz. – Sakura estalou os dedos e Shaoran desapareceu, revelando a magia que havia sido feita para que ele parecesse real. – Amo e observo Shaoran desde os onze anos, consigo distinguir ele de uma magia. Além disso, Shaoran nunca me diria algo assim.

- Certo, então parece que não tenho outra escolha, a não ser destruí-la antes que destrua tudo o que estou tentando conservar.

- Está enganada, não quero destruir nada. A única coisa que quero é ter a pessoa que amo comigo. A senhora que está destruindo minha vida o mantendo preso aqui.

- Por que não entramos em um acordo?

- Minhas exigências são poucas, simples e não negociáveis: Quero que liberte Shaoran e nos deixe em paz!

- Não vai conseguir isso.

- Ah eu vou. – ela saiu decidida da sala e foi para uma ala escura e bem vigiada da mansão. Passou pelos "guardas" nocauteando todos com poderes simples e chegou em uma porta que estava trancada por uma magia poderosa. Sakura desfez a magia com facilidade e viu Shaoran amarrado em um canto. – Você está bem? – ela o desamarrou e tirou a fita que o impedia de falar.

- Estou. Como não caiu na magia que minha mãe fez?

- Você acha que um feitiço tão simples poderia me enganar, principalmente quando se trata da pessoa que eu amo?

- Parece que não.

- Escute bem, senhorita, não vai tirar Shaoran daqui. – disse Yelan, da porta do quarto.

- Está muito enganada se pensa que vai me impedir. – disse Sakura, tomando posição de batalha.

- Parece que vai ter de entender isso na marra. – Yelan se posicionou também.

- Mãe pare, por favor! – berrou Shaoran.

- Shaoran, não se meta nisso. – disse Yelan.

- Mas...

- Shaoran, pode deixar, não vou desistir tão fácil. – disse Sakura.

- Sakura, sua magia já está debilitada. Não pode lutar assim. – disse Shaoran, preocupado.

- Não se preocupe, essa fraqueza tem justificativa. – disse Sakura. – Shaoran, queria te contar isso em uma ocasião mais adequada, mas parece que pode ser minha única chance: estou grávida.

- Como?! – perguntou Yelan, estupefata.

- Sakura, isso é sério? – perguntou Shaoran, bobo.

- Nunca falei tão sério na minha vida, amor.

- Sakura, meu anjo, você não pode lutar assim.

- E ela nem precisa. – disse Yelan. – Após chegar a esse ponto, não tenho mais como separar vocês e nem teria coragem para matar essa criança.

- Mãe, a senhora não precisa nos separar. Vou continuar sendo seu filho sempre, poderemos vir visitá-la e você pode ir nos ver no Japão. Não é, Sakura?

- Claro que sim. Sem problemas. – disse Sakura, sorrindo.

- De quem é essa presença? – perguntou Yelan ao sentirem a presença de Eriol em frente da mansão.

- Eriol ficou preocupado comigo. – disse Sakura. – Não se preocupe, senhora, é só um amigo.

- Sakura! – Eriol entrou correndo no quarto. – Você é louca?

- Acho que sim, desculpe. – disse Sakura.

- Clow... – Yelan arregalou os olhos.

- Ah, parece que é a última pessoa que faltava. – disse Eriol.

- Ah, Eriol, não reclama. – disse Sakura.

- Sakura, quando você soube do bebê? – perguntou Shaoran.

- Dois dias depois que você veio. Você me pediu pra não ligar e nem vir, mas eu não tinha notícias suas.

- Desculpe, eu não tinha idéia... – disse Yelan.

- Não se preocupe, só estava tentando proteger a pessoa que ama. Sei que minha vida é bastante agitada e qualquer um que conviva comigo corre perigo também. Não me arrependo de ter aceitado me casar com Shaoran, mas posso dizer que hesitei muito antes de aceitar. – nessa hora, Shaoran a abraçou. – Agora sou a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

- Você hesitou? Pelo que me lembro aceitou um segundo depois que te propus. – disse Shaoran.

- Eu sabia que você ia me pedir em casamento, pensei muito e acabei me decidindo. – nesse momento a expressão dela ficou muito séria. – Espere um segundo, que presença é essa? – ela sentira uma presença extremamente forte.

- Quando disse que havia uma batalha iminente aqui em Hong Kong, não foi uma total mentira. – disse Yelan, saindo do quarto, correndo para a frente da mansão seguida por todos.

Esse é o primeiro capítulo do meu primeiro fic. Espero que tenham gostado. Sei que peguei um ângulo meio forçado, a Yelan desistiu muito fácil, eu sei, mas muita água ainda vai rolar nesse fic. E quem não gostou, me avisa q vou tentar melhorar o fic, mas se ninguém me falar nada eu não vou saber, né? Qualquer sugestão, dúvida, ou crítica é bem-vinda (principalmente sugestões) me mandem um mail (stella_oro@terra.com.br) ou postem um comentário. Queria agradecer a Hime Hiiragizawa que me incentivou a começar essa fic. Bjs, Hime, te adoro.


	2. gotas de amor e amizade

Bom, aqui, vai o segundo capitulo, espero que gostem.

E A VIDA CONTINUA...

Capitulo dois: gotas de amor e amizade

- Com licença. – Sakura correu mais rápido e chegou em uma varanda, de onde conjurou um campo de energia que cobriu toda a mansão.

- Sakura, assim na podemos sentir nada do que se passa lá fora! – disse Yelan.

- Espere, ela está vendo tudo lá fora. – disse Eriol.

- São quinze homens e duas mulheres. As mulheres possuem grande poder oculto e estão tentando passar pela entrada principal. Os homens estão espalhados, cinco em cada direção, Norte Leste e Oeste. – ela cambaleou um pouco.

- Sakura! – Shaoran a segurou.

- Eriol, ligue para Yukito, precisamos dos guardiões. Talvez Meiling também ajude.

- Sakura, você tem que voltar ao Japão, não pode ficar aqui desse jeito. – disse Shaoran.

- Você só pode estar sonhando se acha que vou deixar vocês aqui. – disse Sakura, se apoiando na grade da varanda e se afastando dele. – Posso não estar bem para uma batalha de frente, mas posso dar apoio. – ela quase caiu no chão. – A barreira não vai durar muito mais tempo. Arranjem uma forma de contra-atacar antes que estejamos perdidos.

- Sakura, é loucura... – disse Yelan.

- Escutem aqui, se não lutarmos não vamos sair vivos daqui. Eu mesma não iria conseguir nem se eu quisesse sair. A batalha é inevitável, agora vão logo antes que não consiga mais proteger a casa.

- Vamos fazer o que ela disse. É melhor. – disse Eriol, pegando o telefone, ligando para o Japão. – Yukito, problemas. Avise os guardiões e venham para cá com Meiling. Ela está aqui sim, não se preocupe. Venham o mais rápido possível. – ele desligou.

- Vamos, temos que fazer frentes em todas as direções da mansão. – disse Yelan.

- Sakura, se cuida. Eu já volto. – disse Shaoran.

- Shaoran, pegue o grupo de frente. Você é o mais hábil para esse tipo de combate. – disse Sakura. – E se cuide você, não se precipite. – ela segurou a mão dele. – Promete?

- Prometo, vou fazer o máximo que puder. – ele se aproximou e a beijou. – Te amo.

Os outros se foram, deixando Sakura cuidando da barreira enquanto eles faziam um plano de contra-ataque. Não tiveram tempo, logo sentiram a barreira desaparecer e Sakura desmaiar.

Shaoran se segurou para não ir até ela e foi para a batalha. Yelan conseguiu reunir uns vinte integrantes do clã para a batalha. Shaoran e Eriol foram para o sul, lutar com as duas mulheres. Os outros se dividiram nas direções restantes.

Meiling, Yukito, Nakuru, Spinel e Kero chegaram próximo a hora do almoço e entraram de frente na batalha, depois de Yue ir conferir sobre a segurança de Sakura.

A batalha foi dura (Shaoran estava detonado), e a batalha quase virou a noite, mas, onze e meia, os inimigos recuaram com varias baixas.

Todos foram para o interior da mansão, dos vinte integrantes do clã, 10 estavam com feridas relativamente graves, mas nada que um bom kit de primeiros socorros não curasse. Já Shaoran estava ferido no braço esquerdo (bem profundo), na perna direita (não muito grave) e na região da cintura (queimadura leve).

- Shaoran, fica parado. – dizia Eriol enquanto limpava e enfaixava os ferimentos do amigo.

- Assim que você parar de me machucar eu paro. – respondeu, de maus modos.

- Você não muda, não é? Já participou de tantas batalhas e ainda assim reclama quando é para limpar os ferimentos. – ele riu um pouco.

- Não enche a anda logo com isso.

- Você não está em condições de exigir nada aqui, meu caro amigo, Shaoran.

- Olha quem fala. – os dois se olharam e começaram a gargalhar sem motivo algum.

- Acho que a batalha afetou o cérebro deles. – comentou Yelan com Meiling.

- Isso é normal, não liga tia. – disse Meiling, se aproximando dos dois. – Olha, vocês vão demorar muito com isso?

- Não, já acabei com ele, amor. – disse Eriol. – Onde estão Yue e Kerberos, ainda precisar de tratamento, estavam bastante feridos.

- Estão em meu quarto, junto com Sakura. Mandei que a levassem para lá e eles pediram para ficar ao lado dela. – disse Yelan.

- Pode deixar que vou lá chamá-los. Estava indo vê-la mesmo. – disse Shaoran, indo até o quarto de sua mãe. – Yue, Kerberos. Eriol está chamando para que possa limpar seus ferimentos.

- Obrigada, mas estamos bem assim. – disse Kerberos.

- Não precisa ser tão formal comigo, Kerberos. Você nunca foi.

- Não é hora de brigarmos. – disse Kerberos. – Sakura está muito mal, não quero causar-lhe transtorno algum.

- OK, mas eu insisto para que vão se tratar, Sakura diria a mesma coisa e vocês sabem.

- Está certo, vamos Yue. – disse Kerberos.

- ... – ele saiu do quarto em silêncio.

- Ah, Sakura... – Shaoran suspirou e se sentou ao lado dela.

Sakura dormia tranqüilamente, mas estava pálida. Seus cabelos, agora bem compridos (um pouco mais curtos que os da Tomoyo), se espalhavam por todo o travesseiro. Shaoran sabia que ela não gostava de manter o cabelo solto durante a noite, a não ser que ele pedisse ou soltasse o cabelo dela, ela dormia com ele preso para não ficar no rosto dela e ficar incomodando no meio da noite. Suspirou mais uma vez e resolveu acorda-la um pouco para que pudesse comer algo, já que parecia estar precisando. Mas preferiu acordar quando já estivesse com algo pronto ali mesmo. Foi para a cozinha e preparou m jantar completo para ela.

- Filho, por que vai cozinhar nessas condições, deveria descansar, deixe que as cozinheiras façam isso. – disse Yelan assim que ele entrou na cozinha.

- Não mãe, quase nunca faço alguma coisa para Sakura. Agora que posso fazer não vou deixar de fazer.

Ele levou para o quarto de sua mãe uma bandeja com o jantar para Sakura. Colocou na mesa de cabeceira e se sentou ao lado dela na cama.

- Sakura, meu anjo. – ele acariciou levemente e face dela e ela se mexeu um pouco. – Acorda, meu amor.

- Shaoran, o que foi? – ela acordou, mas estava meio desligada ainda.

- Você passou o dia todo desacordada. Preparei um jantar para você.

- Shaoran, não precisava. Você já está todo machucado e ainda faz isso pra mim?

- Eu nunca faço nada, quase nunca paro em casa. Sou um marido desnaturado.

- Não diz isso, você só é um pouco ocupado. Você é maravilhoso, Shaoran, sabe disso.

- Sou nada, sempre que chego em casa e estou cansado, você vem, me faz uma massagem, já está com a janta pronta assim que eu estiver com fome... E eu não faço nada pra você.

- Eu faço isso porque te amo, você não precisa me mimar. – ela se sentou.

- Claro que preciso. – ele prendeu o cabelo dela com uma fita banca que ele tinha nas mãos. – Ainda mais agora com você nesse estado.

- Ah, Shaoran, não quero que fale assim.

- Assim como?

- Só porque estou grávida, não quer dizer que eu seja uma inútil.

- Não acho isso, só acho que esteja na hora de eu começar a te dar mais atenção. – ele beijou o pescoço dela. – Dar a atenção que você merece.

- Você não precisa se preocupar tanto comigo. – ela começou a comer. – Mas você pode ir para a cozinha de vez em quando. – os dois riram.

Sakura comeu calmamente e depois se deitou mais um pouco. Ela deitou com a cabeça no colo dele e adormeceu com ele fazendo cafuné nela.

- Shaoran. – Yelan entrou no quarto com Fuutie.

- Diga, mãe.

- Eu realmente sinto muito pelo que fiz. Sei que é meio tarde para isso, mas...

- Não precisa disso, mãe. Espero que tenha entendido que não há ser neste mundo capaz de nos separar.

- Eu entendi. Mas queria pedir-lhe um favor. Se possível, eu gostaria que viessem morar aqui.

- Sinto, muito, mãe, mas isso é impossível. Sakura nunca deixaria Tomoeda e eu também não. Aquele é meu lar agora, não há mais lugar para mim aqui.

- Mas quem vai chefiar o clã?

- A senhora não chefiou até agora? Passe para Fuutie ou Shiefa, elas saberão como cuidar de tudo.

- Mas, filho...

- Mãe, sinto muito, mas não vou deixar todas as coisas maravilhosas que tenho lá por nada nesse mundo. Além do mais, se eu aceitasse, Sakura não viria de modo algum. Não poderia deixa-la nem agora nem nunca.

- Eu entendo, sei o que está sentindo, filho.

- Sakura é uma pessoa maravilhosa, merece ser feliz. Sempre que há perigo ela faz de tudo para proteger a todos. A senhora viu isso, quando ela protegeu toda a mansão com aquela barreira.

- Ela tem que ser uma pessoa maravilhosa para conseguir mexer tanto com você, filho.

- Sakura consegue mexer com todos. Ela sempre é muito doce e gentil, não importa o que a pessoa faça. Quando há perigo ela faz de tudo para proteger a todos e não desiste até não poder mais ficar em pé.

- Isso pode acabar matando-a.

- Temo que isso aconteça. Por isso não posso deixa-la só, entende?

- Até onde eu sei esse é o papel dos guardiões.

- Não estou fazendo isso por obrigação e nem desprezo o que os guardiões fazem. Pelo contrário, ambos estão sempre prontos a ajudar quando necessário.

- Eu vi, Yue principalmente.

- Yue se envolveu demais com Sakura, já que sua falsa identidade não sabia de nada até bem depois de Sakura se tornar mestra das cartas. Se bem que essa não é a única razão. Não há modo de conviver com Sakura e não se envolver totalmente. Eu mesmo já me envolvi tanto que agora não conseguiria viver sem ela.

- Entendo… bom, não vou querer prende-los aqui, mas se quiserem passar alguns dias por aqui, para descansarem, não há problema algum.

- Podemos ficar sim, Sakura vai adorar a idéia.

- Sabe, maninho, desde que saiu daqui nunca tinha imaginado você assim, casado, quase para ser pai...

- Isso não é para menos, Fuutie, eu era muito fechado naquela época. Menos do que quando criança, mas ainda era bastante fechado.

- Não sei como Sakura conseguiu gostar de você do jeito que você era.

- Você mesma sabe, mesmo sendo fechado, Shaoran sempre foi uma pessoa doce. – disse Sakura.

- Não sabia que você estava acordada. – disse Fuutie.

- Com esse colinho bom não é fácil, mas eu estou. – ela riu. – Shaoran poderia ser o mais rude possível comigo, eu não conseguiria responder a ele da mesma forma.

- Maninho, telefone. – Shiefa entrou no quarto.

- Quem é? – mas suas perguntas foram respondidas ao ouvirem um berro vindo do telefone. – Touya.

- Deixa que eu fale com ele. – disse Sakura, se sentando na cama.

- Aqui está. – Shiefa entregou o telefone a Sakura.

- Alô? Oi, Touya. Eu estou bem, não se preocupe. Touya, calma. Touya, para de gritar. – ela tirou o telefone do ouvido e todos puderam ouvi-lo gritar.

- Você deve ter muitos problemas com ele. – comentou Yelan.

- Não, eu tenho. – disse Shaoran. – O problema dele é comigo.

- Desde o começo, Touya foi contra nosso namoro. – disse Sakura. – Quanto eu disse que íamos nos casar, ele ficou completamente louco, mas acabou cedendo. Eu estava com ele quando me senti mal há duas semanas atrás. Ele me levou ao médico e ficou louco de novo quando o médico me disse que estava grávida de dois meses e meio.

- Então você agora está com três meses? – perguntou Yelan.

- Sakura! Você está me ouvindo? – eles ouviram Touya berrar.

- Tô sim, Touya. – disse Sakura. – Olha, eu te ligo para avisar quando formos voltar, assim está bom para você? Ótimo, tchau. – ele desligou. – Que pesadelo. – todos riram. – Bom, é isso, estou com três meses.

- Bom, se vocês quiserem, podem passar algum tempo conosco. – nessa hora eles sentem uma presença desconhecida próxima a mansão.

- Acho que vamos ter que passar. – disse Sakura saindo correndo com todos. Sakura presta mais atenção na presença e para no meio do caminho. – Fiquem tranqüilos, é o Eriol.

- Mas, essa presença não é dele. – disse Shaoran.

- Ele aprendeu um pequeno truque com Mizuki e agora consegue misturar duas presenças. Não é muito difícil, até eu aprendi.

- Se for assim deve ser fácil. – brincou Shaoran.

- Bobo, só você também. – disse Sakura.

- Shaoran nunca faz piada das coisas, o que houve? – perguntou Fanmei, que se juntara a eles quando correram para a parte da frente da mansão.

- Ele vive fazendo essas piadinhas infames, já estou ficando cansada. – comentou Sakura.

- Bom, acho que é hora de irmos dormir. – disse Yelan. – Shaoran, o seu quarto tem espaço para os dois.

- Tem sim, mãe. Obrigado.

- Sakura, as suas coisas já foram pegas no hotel e estão no quarto de Shaoran.

- Obrigada, senhora.

- De nada. Boa noite a todos. – ela se retirou.

Todos foram para seus respectivos quartos. Sakura e Shaoran ficaram conversando deitados.

- Shaoran, você acha que devemos ficar por aqui?

- Se você não quiser, podemos ir amanhã mesmo.

- Não é que eu não queira, mas veja bem, foi só eu chegar aqui e a batalha começou. Além disso, Eriol vai acabar arranjando problemas se ficar por aqui.

- Você tem razão, mas minha família está acostumada com isso, amor.

- Mesmo assim, Shaoran, não quero causar mais problemas. Além disso, semana que vem... – lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos.

- É mesmo, você tem razão. Podemos ir embora amanha mesmo, se você quiser. – ele secou as lágrimas dela.

- Não queria que sua mãe entendesse mal as coisas, mas eu gostaria de ir logo.

- Nós vamos, meu anjo, nós vamos. – ele a abraçou. – Não fica assim, sabe que eu não gosto que você fique chorando desse jeito.

Ae, gente, o que acharam desse capitulo? Sei que as coisas estão acontecendo rápido demais, mas muita água ainda vai rolar nesse fic, então saibam que estão redondamente enganados os que acham que esse fic vai ser curto.

Bom, voltando ao fic. O que será que tem na próxima semana? O próximo capítulo será crucial para vocês entenderem direitinho essa história, já que as coisas estão meio confusas. A propósito, acho que a maioria já notou que no meu fic não tem primeiro filme, mas também não aconteceu o segundo, já que eu vou precisar disso mais para frente.

Outra coisinha, para os que acham que Shaoran está um pouco aberto demais, eu o fiz assim porque não achava muito legal ele com 23 anos fechado daquele jeito, queria que a convivência com Sakura fizesse algo com ele, então essa idéia veio na minha mente.

Enfim, sugestões, críticas, dúvidas (principalmente sugestões, como sempre) me mandem um mail (stella_oro@hotmail.com), ou postem um comentário aí embaixo.

Gente, no meu outro comentário eu coloquei o mail do terra (como eu sou burra, não?^_^0), mas mandem para o hotmail, por favor.

Bjs para vocês.


	3. gotas de lembranças

Bom, aí vai o terceiro capitulo.

E A VIDA CONTINUA...

Capítulo três: gotas de lembranças

Na manhã seguinte, Shaoran se levantou mais cedo que Sakura e foi falar com sua mãe.

- Bom dia, filho. – disse Yelan

- Mãe, eu preciso falar com a senhora. – ele estava sério.

- Diga. O que houve?

- Nós vamos voltar para o Japão hoje mesmo.

- Mas você disse que ela iria gostar da idéia de vocês ficarem aqui.

- E ela gostaria de ficar, mas não nessa época do ano.

- O que tem nessa época do ano.

- Tudo aconteceu cerca de um ano atrás, na verdade vai fazer um ano na semana que vem. – ele suspirou antes de continuar. – Estávamos envolvidos em uma batalha terrível contra um mago que queria roubar as cartas. Era plena madrugada, todos dormiam, mas eu não conseguia dormir então fiquei meditando em meu quarto. Foi quando voltei à realidade e senti um grande poder maligno se aproximando da casa de Sakura. Saí correndo, mas quando cheguei a casa já estava em chamas. Entrei pela janela do quarto de Sakura e consegui retira-la de lá juntamente com Kerberos, ambos inconscientes. Voltei para tentar salvar o professor Kinomoto, mas não consegui chegar ao quarto dele. Quando voltei para o lado de fora, Sakura estava lutando contra o mago. Logo os outros chegaram e conseguimos vencer a batalha, porém, Sakura estava inconsolável pela perda de seu pai. Na verdade, o casamento era para ser na semana seguinte, mas não tínhamos condições mentais naquela época, então adiamos por mais três meses antes de nos casarmos.

- E semana que vem...

- Sakura que organizar uma missa em nome de seu pai. – ele suspirou mais uma vez e foi até a janela. – O professor Kinomoto era uma pessoa ótima, ele tinha o dom de cativar as pessoas da mesma forma que Sakura o faz. Além disso, sabe julgar as pessoas corretamente. Quando me viu com Sakura pela primeira vez já entendeu tudo e não foi nenhum obstáculo para nós.

- Eu entendo, podem voltar quando quiserem. Porém o convite para vocês passarem algum tempo conosco fica em aberto, para quando vocês quiserem.

- Obrigado, mãe.

Enquanto isso, Sakura estava tendo um sono agitado. Estava relembrando as cenas da noite em que seu pai havia sido morto.

**FLASHBACK**

Sakura se levanta do chão com a cabeça ainda doendo e olha a seu redor. Vê sua casa em chamas e logo do outro lado da rua um senhor com um grande poder mágico, rindo.

- Quem é você?

- Meu nome não importa, vim aqui em busca de uma coisa somente. Quero as cartas, me dê!

- Nunca, venha pegar se as quer tanto assim!

Ele partiu para cima dela e os dois começaram uma batalha. Os outros logo chegam e o homem é morto por Eriol.

- Shaoran, onde está meu pai? – perguntou Sakura, aflita.

Shaoran nada diz, apenas fita o asfalto da rua mordendo o lábio inferior. Sakura sabe exatamente o que aquilo queria dizer e logo começa a chorar desesperada.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Sakura acorda assustada, suando frio e com lágrimas nos olhos. Estava se sentindo mal, enjoada e com dor de cabeça. Shaoran entra no quarto e a vê chorando.

- Sakura, o que foi? – ele se senta ao lado dela e levanta seu rosto. – O que você tem, meu anjo?

- Foi só um pesadelo, Shaoran, nada demais.

- E você acha que vou me deixar enganar? – ele a abraçou. – Sonhou com aquela noite novamente?

- Foi. Esse pesadelo vai me atormentar até o dia da minha morte. Meu pai não merecia o fim que teve, e tudo por minha culpa.

- A culpa não é sua, você sabe disso.

Sakura logo se acalmou e os dois foram tomar café. Enquanto isso, Eriol estava sentado em um galho de árvore lembrando do passado.

**FLASHBACK**

Sakura, Eriol, Yukito e Tomoyo estavam no aeroporto. Logo chegaria um avião de Hong Kong que mudaria de vez a vida de todos. Assim que o avião chegou, Sakura abraçou uma pessoa que estava indo a eles. Era um jovem de 17 anos, a idade de todos, menos Yukito.

- Shaoran, senti tanta saudade. – disse ela.

- Eu também, meu anjo, mas agora voltei para ficar. – ele a beijou. – Eu prometo.

- KAHAM! – alguém pigarreou algo atrás dos dois.

- Meiling, não sabia que você vinha também. – disse Sakura com um sorriso amarelo.

- É, decidi vir para vigiar o Shaoran.

- Desculpe, mas isso é tarefa minha. – Sakura riu com Meiling. – Você mudou bastante. Seu cabelo está um pouco mais curto, está bem mais charmosa.

- Bom, o que eu posso falar de você? – Meiling riu um pouco. – Seu cabelo está lindo e você andou cuidando mais do corpo. Seu pai parou de fazer aqueles doces?

- Não, mas eu me controlo um pouco mais agora. – as duas riram.

- Bom, Meiling, vou pegar a bagagem.

- Certo, Shaoran. Obrigada.

- Shaoran, precisava que você fosse jantar lá em casa hoje. Você prometeu que iria falar com meu pai assim que voltasse. – Sakura sussurrou.

- É mesmo, tudo bem. Você que vai cozinhar, não é?

- Vou.

- Então tá. – ele foi buscar a bagagem.

- Então, Sakura o que me conta de novo? – perguntou Meiling.

Eriol olhava Meiling deslumbrado. Ela e Sakura eram bem diferentes de aparência e personalidade. Sakura era tranqüila e delicada, Meiling parecia ser mais agitada, mas também dava a impressão de ser uma pessoa muito doce.

Shaoran logo retornou e todos foram para o apartamento dele, onde Meiling moraria também. Tomoyo logo se aproximou do amigo.

- Eriol, se você ficar com essa cara de bobo e não falar nada ela nem vai perceber que você existe. – disse ela, baixinho.

- O que eu falo? – perguntou. Sabia que podia confiar em Tomoyo para esse tipo de coisa.

- Shaoran vai jantar na casa de Sakura, porque não se oferece para leva-la ao festival do templo Tsukimine?

- Ela vai rir na minha cara.

- Vai nada, quer ver? – Tomoyo foi até os outros três, que andavam um pouco mais à frente. – Ei, gente, vocês vão ao festival hoje?

- Não dá, Tomoyo. – disse Sakura. – Shaoran vai jantar lá em casa, temos que abrir o jogo com meu pai.

- Meiling, você quer ir? – perguntou Tomoyo.

- Eu quero, mas não sozinha.

- Bom, para falar a verdade, acabei de me lembrar que tenho umas coisas para resolver com minha mãe hoje. Por que você não vai com o Eriol? Tenho certeza que vocês podem ter muita coisa em comum.

- É verdade. – disse Sakura, sacando o jogo de Tomoyo. – Eriol é uma pessoa ótima, Meiling, você vai ver.

- Se vocês dizem...

No festival...

- Nossa, Eriol, você sabe mesmo das coisas. Onde descobriu tanta coisa sobre esse templo e essa cidade?

- Sabe como é, sou curioso. Então procuro descobrir tudo o que posso.

Eriol a levou para a parte deserta do templo.

- Esse lugar é tão tranqüilo...

- É mesmo.

- Meiling. – Eriol ficou subitamente sério. – Não se afasta de mim. – ele a segurou pela cintura.

- O que foi? – ela estava confusa.

- Fica quieta, tem alguém aqui. – ele observava tudo com muita cautela. – Saia daí imediatamente. – ele lançou um poder em direção a uma árvore e alguém caiu dela.

- Certo, Clow, você me pegou. – disse o homem, com as mãos para cima.

- É você, Sanada? – perguntou Eriol, reconhecendo o antigo rival de Clow.

- Que bom que ainda se lembra de mim, pois sua vida vai se tornar um inferno a partir de agora.

- De que adianta tudo isso, Sanada? Sabe bem que não detenho mais o poder das cartas e você não consegue controla-las.

- Isso vai mudar, caro Clow.

- Duvido muito, as cartas nunca obedeceriam a ordens de alguém tão sujo quanto você.

- Veremos, Clow, veremos. – ele ia sair correndo, mas Eriol o segurou com um feitiço de cordas.

- Mas acho melhor não arriscar que você encoste um dedo sequer em Sakura. – ele se afastou de Meiling. – E mais uma coisinha, meu nome é Eriol Hiiragizawa. Só tenho memórias de Clow e parte de sua magia, não sou ele.

- Vou me lembrar disso.

- Ah, não vai. Você não é um seu humano, é um zumbi e vai voltar para seu mundo agora. – Eriol lançou um feitiço que o fez desaparecer. – Você está bem?

- Estou, obrigada. – ela o olhou, hesitante. – Você é mesmo a reencarnação de Clow?

- Pode-se dizer que sim. Mas minha vida de agora não tem nada a ver com a de Clow. Tirando o fato de que a casa em que moro é a mesma na qual ele viveu.

- Eriol! – Nakuru chegava correndo com Spinel ao seu lado.

- Não se preocupem, está tudo bem. – disse Eriol.

- Ei, Eriol, essa menina não é aquela mesmo dos pingüins...

- Nakuru! – Eriol a repreendeu.

- Opa, então a gente vai indo. – os dois se foram.

- Era você?

- Era eu o que?

- Aquelas coisas estranhas que aconteciam aqui em Tomoeda. No caso, os pingüins no parque.

- Era.

- Sakura e Shaoran sabem?

- Claro.

- E como...

- Eu tinha uma missão, na época. Não tenho as memórias e poderes de Clow à toa, fui enviado para ajudar Sakura enquanto necessário.

- Entendo... E você… gosta dela? – perguntou Meiling. Eriol sabia de tudo, a garota tinha medo de se magoar novamente.

- Sakura é uma pessoa maravilhosa, pode ser considerada um anjo para nós. – ele suspirou. – Ela é uma grande amiga minha, nada mais que isso.

- Sei... – disse ela, com um brilho nos olhos, um pouco de esperança em seu coração.

- Conheço sua história com Shaoran desde o início, Meiling. Sei como pode ser duro quando a pessoa que gostamos não corresponde a esses sentimentos, mas você não pode viver com medo de tudo.

- É, acho que você tem razão.

- Cada ser vivo tem sua beleza própria, seja na aparência ou no jeito de ser e lidar com as pessoas. Podemos pegar como exemplo você e Sakura. Ambas são lindas garotas, porém tem um jeito muito diferente de ser. – ele se aproximou dela e a olhou nos olhos. – Alguns garotos preferem garotas mais delicadas e doces, como o Shaoran. Já outros preferem um pouco menos de delicadeza e mais espontaneidade e determinação.

- Como, por exemplo, quem? – perguntou ela, ansiando pela resposta.

- Eu. – ele a beijou ternamente.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

- É incrível como as coisas podem mudar em tão pouco tempo. – comentou Eriol, em voz alta.

- Eriol, onde você está? – Meiling o chamava.

- Estou aqui, amor. – ele desceu da árvore.

- Estava te procurando há um tempão, então você estava aqui.

- Estava, o que quer?

- Estava querendo ir dar uma volta na cidade, fazer umas comprinhas... Pensei que talvez quisesse vir comigo.

- O seu desejo é uma ordem para mim. – diz ele cordialmente, beijando-a em seguida.

Os dois foram para a cidade. Enquanto isso, no Japão...

- Amor, fica calmo. – dizia Tomoyo.

- Tomoyo, como quer que eu fique calmo em uma situação dessas?

- Sakura está bem, ela te disse, não foi?

- Sakura pode ser uma atriz incrível, você sabe.

- Mesmo assim, não adianta você ficar desse jeito. Semana que vem vai fazer um ano desde que o pai de vocês morreu, Sakura deve voltar hoje ou amanha.

- É mesmo, um ano desde aquela madrugada... – Touya começou a lembrar da depressão de Sakura depois daquele dia. – Você tem razão.

Voltando a Hong Kong, no final do dia.

- Bom, mãe, nós já estamos indo. – disse Shaoran quando estavam indo embarcar para o Japão.

- Esperamos ver vocês de novo, certo?

- Claro que sim, senhora. – disse Sakura. – É que essa época não é fácil.

- Eu sei. Qualquer coisa que precisem é só avisar.

- OK, obrigada.

Eles embarcaram para o Japão, porém no meio do vôo, Meiling começou a se sentir mal.

Bom, chegamos ao terceiro capítulo e tenho alguns beijos para mandar: Para minha amiga da escola Juliana, que me deu a idéia dos flashbacks, novamente para a Hime que me inspira muito com as conversas pelo ICQ e para a Júlia Kinomoto Li que é uma amiga muito especial para mim, já que ela me ajuda pacas nos fics...

Bom, as revelações desse capitulo não são tão extraordinárias assim, mas acho que o Eriol ficou meio estranho... Sincero demais, eu diria... Enfim, o que estará acontecendo com Meiling? (não me perguntem que eu ainda não tenho certeza...). E como será que a vida continuará a partia de agora? Leiam o próximo capítulo e descubram.

Bjs, Miaka.

P.S.: tem uma coisinha que eu esqueci de falar, Shaoran é professor primário de matemática e Sakura de artes.


	4. gotas de surpresas

E A VIDA CONTINUA...

Capitulo quatro: gotas de surpresas

No começo o vôo foi tranqüilo, mas logo Meiling começou a se sentir muito mal. Ela estava enjoada e seu pulso estava fraco.

- Meiling, fica calma. – dizia Eriol. – Vou ver se tem um aparelho de inalação aqui para ver se você consegue respirar melhor.

- Meiling, não se assusta. Vai dar tudo certo, está bem? – disse Sakura, se sentando ao lado de Meiling.

- Eu nunca tive vertigem em avião. O que está acontecendo?

- Calma, não deve ser nada grave. – continuou Sakura.

- Eriol é um grande médico, não vai te deixar na mão. – disse Shaoran. – Ele nunca me deixou, não vai deixar a pessoa que ele ama.

- É, não consigo imaginar você sem o Eriol, Shaoran. – Sakura riu.

- Sakura, com licença. – Eriol chegou com um aparelho de inalação. – Meiling, respira fundo. – ele ligou o aparelho.

Meiling relaxou um pouco e logo adormeceu.

- Eriol, o que a Meiling disse que estava sentindo se parece muito com o que eu senti duas semanas atrás. – disse Sakura.

- Você acha que ela pode…?

- É bem parecido, mas ainda é só uma hipótese.

- Agora que você falou, os sintomas são os mesmos. – Eriol ficou pensativo.

- Não crie falsas esperanças, faça o exame quando chegarmos ao Japão. Por mais parecido que seja o ambiente em que duas pessoas vivem, elas podem demonstrar sintomas diferentes para cada tipo de doença ou tumulto interno. – disse Shaoran. – Não quero ser pessimista, mas pode ser que não seja.

- Eu sei, mas também não podemos descartar essa probabilidade.

Eles chegaram ao Japão e Meiling já se sentia um pouco melhor. Eles a levaram para o hospital e lá fizeram os exames.

- É um bebê mesmo! – exclamou Eriol, quase dando pulinhos.

- Eriol, acalme-se. – Sakura e Shaoran riram.

- Opa, né? – ele foi até a cama de Meiling e a acordou suavemente.

- Vamos deixa-los a sós. – disse Sakura e os dois saíram.

- Sabe, Sakura, essa reação do Eriol me deixou meio sem graça.

- Por que?

- Assim que você me contou, não tive reação nada parecida com a dele.

- Eram outras circunstancias, e também tem algo que você não sabe. Meiling e Eriol estão tentando há meses.

- Como você sabe?

- Tenho conversas regulares com Meiling, ela me contou quando Eriol tocou no assunto e pediu minha opinião.

- E o que você disse?

- Você tem que pensar bem em todas as conseqüências. Ficar bastante tempo sem poder trabalhar, no caso dela. Depois tem as noites sem dormir e etc. Se as conseqüências foram aceitas pelos dois não há problemas. Claro que também tem suas vantagens. – ela sorriu.

- Como o que, por exemplo?

- Os mimos que se recebe do marido.

- Nesse ponto acho que sou melhor que ele. – disse Shaoran, abraçando-a.

- Não sei, Eriol sabe agradar muito bem.

- Ah é? – ele a beijou.

- Sabe agradar a Meiling, porque ninguém me agrada mais que você.

- Bem melhor. – ele a beijou de novo. (eles já estão no estacionamento do hospital, viu???)

- Shaoran. – disse Sakura quando eles finalmente se separaram.

- O que foi?

- Eu falei brincando aquilo, viu? Sei que você tem um tempo muito ocupado.

- Tenho um tempo ocupado, mas vou desocupar para poder ficar mais com você. Desde que nos casamos tenho trabalhado demais.

- Que isso, Shaoran, sei que você adora o que faz.

- Mas eu amo você, não vou ficar misturando tudo.

- Ah, Shaoran... – ela se apoiou no peito dele. – Você sabe que mesmo que nunca parasse em casa eu ia continuar amando você de qualquer jeito.

- Mas eu ia me sentir um canalha por não merecer esse carinho, já que não faço nada para você.

Logo todos foram para casa e Shaoran começou a fazer o jantar.

- Shaoran, está maravilhoso! – disse Sakura, quando provou um pouco enquanto ele ainda preparava.

- Se agora está bom, espere ficar pronto. Agora deixa de ser impaciente e espera.

- Tudo bem. – ela o beijou e foi assistir um pouco de TV.

O dia seguinte foi tranqüilo, Shaoran e Sakura foram dar suas aulas normalmente e, de noite, Shaoran levou Sakura a um restaurante maravilhoso no centro da cidade. Eles estavam voltando quando um bêbado atravessou um farol vermelho e bateu com tudo no carro deles. Shaoran conseguiu absorver todos o impacto de Sakura, protegendo-a de qualquer ferimento, mas em conseqüência ficou muito mal.

A ambulância logo chegou, Sakura só tinha ferimentos leves e pequenos cortes, porém Shaoran mal respirava. Sakura foi na ambulância com ele, mas logo não pode ficar mais com ele, já que ele teve que ir para a UTI e não a deixaram entrar, já que ela estava tendo uma crise de nervos.

Tomoyo, Touya, Eriol, Meiling e Yukito logo chegaram e encontraram Sakura chorando sentada em um banco da sala de espera.

- Sakura, o que foi que aconteceu? Você está bem? – Touya correu ao lado da irmã.

- Touya, não vê que ela não precisa responder as coisas agora? – diz Tomoyo.

- Isso mesmo, Touya, Sakura já está nervosa o suficiente sem você pressionando-a. – diz Eriol.

- Não se preocupem, está tudo bem. – diz Sakura, limpando os olhos. – Eu estou bem, pelo menos.

- O que houve? – perguntou Yukito, só que bem mais suavemente do que Touya.

- Estávamos voltando de um restaurante quando um bêbado atravessou o farol vermelho e bateu em nós. Shaoran conseguiu me isolar do impacto, mas acabou se machucando muito, já que para me proteger ele teve que absorver todo o impacto. – lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos. – Ele está na UTI, os médicos não tem idéia se ele vai sobreviver ou não.

- Sakura, não chora. – diz Meiling, secando o rosto dela. – Shaoran é forte, nós duas sabemos disso melhor do que ninguém. Ele vai sobreviver, você vai ver.

- Sei que ele é forte, mas o impacto foi frontal, forte demais. Não sei...

- Escuta aqui! – Meiling aumentou o tom de voz de uma forma que assustou Sakura, fazendo-a parar de chorar. – Shaoran se arriscou para te salvar e você vai desistir assim tão fácil? Você pode não acreditar que ele sobreviva, mas eu acredito, já que Shaoran é uma pessoa muito importante para mim também. Se você não for lutar por ele com todas as suas forças, eu vou faze-lo.

- Você tem razão, Meiling. Não posso desistir assim tão fácil da pessoa que mais me importa nesse mundo. Shaoran vai sobreviver, sei que ele nunca me deixaria se houvesse alguma escolha.

Sakura não dormiu aquela noite e todos ficaram lá com ela no hospital. Eriol foi ver se conseguia alguma informação com os médicos.

- Ele está instável, impossível de saber. – diz Eriol, após falar com os médicos. – Os cuidados já foram feitos, agora é só esperar.

- Eu imaginei que fossem dizer isso, Eriol. – disse Sakura, ao ver a pena com que seu amigo lhe olhou. – Queria te pedir um favor.

- Pode dizer.

- Você poderia conseguir com que eu ficasse ali com ele por uma meia hora?

- Posso ver, mas o que você vai fazer?

- Se eu conseguir entrar no subconsciente de Shaoran, talvez possa conseguir algo.

- Não pode! – diz Yukito. – Se ele morrer enquanto você está no subconsciente dele você ficará em coma profundo e nunca mais despertará.

- Preciso correr esse risco. E se ele for morrer, prefiro ir com ele a continuar nesse mundo.

- É isso mesmo que você quer, Sakura? – perguntou Eriol.

- É sim, Eriol. Por favor, me ajude.

- Certo, vou ver o que posso fazer.

Eriol se afastou e Sakura se sentou na cadeira.

- Sakura, você me disse que não ia entregar os pontos. – disse Meiling.

- Não estou entregando os pontos, estou tentando achar um meio de salva-lo.

- Mas e se não der certo?

- Meiling, vai dar certo. Essa magia é simples, porém não posso fazer isso por mais de meia hora direta.

- Sakura, não se arrisque desse jeito. – pediu Touya. – Esse moleque não vale a sua vida.

- Cale a boca, Touya! Já disse que não é para chamá-lo assim, além do que você não tem mais controle sobre a minha vida.

- Sakura. – Eriol se aproximou. – Você pode ir lá agora e tem trinta e cinco minutos.

- Obrigada, Eriol. Avise-me após vinte e cinco minutos, certo?

- OK.

- Obrigada de novo. – ela entrou na sala da UTI e parou ao lado da cama de Shaoran. – Ah, meu lobo, você foi tão bobo. Por que foi fazer aquela bobagem? – uma lágrima rolou sobre sua face. – Melhor andar logo antes que meu tempo acabe. – ela se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado da cama dele e apoiou as duas mãos sobre a mão dele. Logo recostou a cabeça na cama e perdeu os sentidos.

Ela entrou no subconsciente dele e se encontrou em um sonho. Reconheceu logo o local do sonho, era a casa deles. Entrou correndo e logo o encontrou, sentado na poltrona da sala.

- Shaoran, amor, que bom que está bem. – ela o abraçou.

- Sakura, eu que fico feliz de saber que você está bem.

- Você foi tão bobo, como pode tentar absorver todo o impacto? – ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não chora. – ele secou os olhos dela. – Fica calma, nada vai acontecer desde que você fique calma e me escute com atenção.

- Espera. – ela o olhou nos olhos.

- Eu sei o que você quer. – ele a beijou docemente. – Agora me escute. O tempo é curto, já que a passagem de tempo aqui é mais rápida. Eriol e os médicos provavelmente não notaram, mas tem uma costela quebrada que está esmagando meu pulmão por trás. É isso que está causando a instabilidade, já que tenho dificuldade para respirar. Se isso não for corrigido logo vou parar de respirar.

- Não... – ela voltou a chorar e se apoiou no peito dele.

- Sakura, você tem que ir agora. Quanto mais cedo você for, menos risco vai ter da minha morte.

- Não quero que morra, quero ficar com você.

- Assim que a costela for colocada no lugar, logo recobrarei os sentidos.

- Shaoran… se essa não for a verdade vou te perseguir até o inferno, ouviu? – ela sorriu levemente.

- Ouvi, agora vá. – ele riu um pouco.

- Sakura. – Eriol a chamou e ela acordou, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Os vinte e cinco minutos se passaram.

- Obrigada, Eriol. – ela secou as lágrimas com a mão trêmula.

- Descobriu algo?

- Uma costela está esmagando o pulmão dele.

- Mas a radiografia já foi tirada, eu mesmo a vi.

- Por trás?

- Não, acho que não. Vou ver.

- Eriol.

- O que foi?

- Ande logo, ele diz que pode parar de respirar se isso demorar a ser corrigido.

- Certo, agora venha.

- Ainda tenho dez minutos, já vou sair.

- Certo. – ele saiu dali.

- Shaoran. – ela acariciou o rosto dele. – Eu confio em você, sei que vai sobreviver. – lágrimas rolaram dos olhos dela. – Amo você.

Ela saiu dali e logo entrou uma equipe de médicos removendo o corpo de Shaoran dali.

- Sakura, você está fraca, descanse um pouco. – dizia Yukito.

- Não até saber como Shaoran está.

- Deixe de ser teimosa, descanse. – disse Touya.

- Touya, deixe-a em paz! – disse Tomoyo.

- Tudo bem.

Logo um médico veio falar com eles e disse que Shaoran agora estava estável e que seria transferido para um quarto logo.

- É muito bom saber disso. – diz Meiling.

- Graças a Deus. – diz Sakura, começando a chorar de felicidade.

- Pedimos desculpas pelo deslize de não termos tirado uma radiografia de outro ângulo.

- Está tudo bem, tudo acabou bem e é isso o que importa. – diz Sakura, secando as lágrimas com as mãos trêmulas.

- Sakura, você está bem? – perguntou Touya, segurando a irmã pelos ombros.

- Touya, solte-a. Deixe-a em paz. – disse Yukito, retirando as mãos de Touya dos ombros de Sakura.

- Mas, Yuki...

- Touya, pare de bancar o pai superprotetor! – fala Tomoyo, brava. – Sakura não é mais uma criança, já é casada e quase mãe.

- A senhora está grávida? – perguntou o médico.

- Estou.

- Então é melhor que descanse um pouco. Vá para casa.

- Não, vou ficar aqui até que Shaoran recobre a consciência.

- Sakura pode não ser uma criança, mas é tão teimosa quanto uma. – diz Eriol, fazendo todos rirem. – O sr não poderia colocar o sr Li em um quarto com duas camas e deixar Sakura descansar lá?

- Poderia, por sorte temos vários quartos duplos livres. Acompanhem-me, por favor.

Foram todos para um quarto e Sakura deitou (ou foi forçada a deitar) em uma das camas para descansar. Ela adormeceu dez minutos antes de os médicos levarem Shaoran para lá.

Tudo parecia estar calmo, calmo até demais. No dia seguinte, Sakura já estava melhor e Shaoran recuperara a consciência perto da hora do almoço, quando só Sakura estava ali no quarto.

- Shaoran, que bom que você acordou.

- Obrigado, Sakura, se não fosse por você...

- Shhh... Não fale nada, ainda está em recuperação. Não se esforce. – disse ela, colocando dois dedos sobre os lábios dele. – Você está com fome?

- Um pouco.

- Vou pedir para a enfermeira trazer algo para você. Fica quietinho aí, tudo bem?

- Eu vou ficar.

A tarde passou rápido, todos foram ver Shaoran. Menos Touya, que ficou no corredor enquanto Tomoyo estava falando com Shaoran.

De noite, Shaoran descansava tranqüilamente e Sakura estava sentada em uma cadeira a seu lado, lendo, quando uma enfermeira entrou.

- Com licença, sra. Li?

- Diga. – Sakura se levantou.

- É telefonema para a senhora.

- Quem é? – perguntou ela, saindo do quarto.

- Parece que a sua sogra.

- Yelan Li? – Sakura pegou o telefone. – Alô?

- Sakura, liguei para a casa de Meiling e ela me deu esse número, espero não estar atrapalhando nada.

- Não, tudo bem. O que houve?

- Estamos com sérios problemas, aquele ataque que houve aqui não foi nada. Algo muito maior está vindo, precisamos da ajuda de Shaoran.

- Shaoran não está em condições agora. Sofremos um acidente há dois dias e ele está se recuperando ainda.

- Essa não, sozinhos não temos chance.

- Não se preocupe, darei um jeito de ajudá-los. Estou bem melhor agora, nem que seja somente para os guardiões irem não vou deixa-los na mão.

- Mas...

- A ajuda deverá chegar aí pela manhã, saberá quando chegarem.

- Não quero que se arrisque, Sakura, não pode arriscar o bebê.

- E também não posso deixar que morram sendo que é minha culpa Shaoran não estar em condições. Foi para me proteger que ele se feriu desse jeito e quase perdeu a vida.

- Mas, Sakura...

- Não se preocupe, a ajuda estará aí pela manhã. Até logo. – Sakura desligou. – Será que eu poderia dar um telefonema?

- Claro que pode. – disse a balconista.

- Obrigada. – ela discou o número da casa de Eriol. – Alô, Eriol?

- Sakura, são duas da manhã!

- Eriol, vá até minha casa, te espero lá em meia hora, e quero que Meiling, Nakuru e Spi também estejam lá.

- Sakura, o que houve?

- Não tenho tempo para explicar agora, meia hora. – ela desligou e discou o número de Touya. – Alô, Touya?

- Sakura? É você?

- Sou eu sim, por favor, passe para a Tomoyo.

- Mas o que houve?

- Passa logo o telefone pra Tomoyo!

- Alô, Sakura o que foi?

- Tomoyo, preciso que venha agora para o hospital.

- Shaoran piorou?

- Não, venha que eu te explico aqui, está bem?

- Certo, estou indo.

Tomoyo chegou lá em cinco minutos e Sakura explicou tudo.

- Sakura, você não pode lutar desse jeito!

- Mas também não posso deixa-los na mão. Shaoran não pode lutar por minha culpa, então vou lutar por ele.

- Quando ele souber irá atrás de você.

- Por isso eu te chamei. Preciso que você o convença a ficar. Se ele for nessas condições, será um estorvo maior do que uma ajuda.

- Sakura, você não pode.

- Tomoyo, já tomei minha decisão, você vai me ajudar?

- Tudo bem, mas toma cuidado, tá bem?

- Vou tomar. Obrigada. – ela saiu do quarto e do hospital correndo.

Assim que chegou em casa explicou tudo aos outros, que também mostraram resistência à ida dela (Kerberos e Yue estavam lá também).

- Eu vou, vocês queiram ou não. Se preciso, irei sozinha.

- Está certo, nós vamos. – disse Eriol, por fim.

Todos foram direto para o aeroporto comprar as passagens e logo embarcaram para Hong Kong.

Bom, esse foi o quarto capitulo, o que estão achando?

Queria mandar um beijo especial para a Tomoyo Hiiragizawa, que me deu umas dicas que vão me ajudar muito daqui para frente. Imagino que muitos tem a mesma crítica ao meu fic que ela, o casal M+E e a falta de descrição das cenas.

Quanto ao casal M+E, queria deixar claro que também acho que, em personalidade, os dois não combinam muito, mas eu acho que eles formam um casal bonito. Além do que, se eu deixasse o Touya sem ninguém, poderia cair no casal Touya e Yukito e eu não gosto muito disso, então coloquei Touya e Tomoyo que eu acho que combinam bem. Mas olha, EU acho isso, se não concordam comigo, me avisem que acho que podemos chegar em um acordo, não é?

Quanto à falta de descrição das cenas, isso vai começar a ser bem mais especifico a partir de agora (pelo menos eu vou tentar), porque se eu começar a descrever tudo, o fic ia ficar gigante e muito cansativo... Então tem vezes que eu prefiro deixar o leitor imaginar a cena. Por exemplo, imaginem Shaoran (aquele cara lindo, maravilhoso, musculoso, vitaminado) na UTI, todo machucado... Eu não agüento descrever algo assim...

Bom, por hora é isso. Qualquer, dúvida, crítica ou sugestão (principalmente esse último item) é bem vinda. Deixem um review ou me mandem um mail (stella_oro@hotmail.com).

Bjs, Miaka. ^_^


	5. batalha pela sobrevivência

Bom, vamos logo com o quinto capitulo que isso ainda vai rolar...

E A VIDA CONTINUA...

Capitulo cinco: Batalha pela sobrevivência

Eles chegaram lá logo pela manhã e sentiram uma agitação perto da mansão Li.

- A batalha já começou, temos pouco tempo, vamos. – Sakura começou a correr, mas Eriol a segurou. – O que foi agora?

- Está muito enganada se pensa que vai batalhar de frente.

- Eu penso o que eu quiser, não é você quem vai me impedir de lutar. – ela se soltou e saiu correndo.

- Ela é mesmo teimosa feito uma criança. – Eriol e os outros a seguiram.

Assim que chegaram na mansão tiveram um choque: a bela mansão na qual eles estiveram há poucos dias estava danificada, com rachaduras nas paredes que antes eram lisas, marcas pretas de queimado nas partes brancas e viam todos os membros do clã lutando desesperadamente.

Sakura logo avistou Yelan, ela estava deplorável. Uma mulher tão bela como ela era, estava toda machucada, com as roupas rasgadas e manchadas de sangue. Sakura foi correndo para ela e a protegeu de um ataque de espada com seu báculo (o báculo de Sakura mudara totalmente, agora era parecido com o de Eriol, apesar de ser prateado e ter uma estrela de dez pontas prateada na ponta também).

- Sakura, você veio! – exclamou Yelan.

- Não podia deixar minha sogra na mão. Além do que, Shaoran me mataria se o fizesse.

- Onde ele está?

- Eu disse que ele não poderia vir, mas agora não é hora para explicações. Yue, leve Yelan para um local seguro!

- Mas e você, Sakura? – perguntou o guardião.

- Eu ficarei bem, pode deixar. Agora quero que garanta a segurança dela!

- Certo. – ele pegou Yelan no colo e a levou para dentro da mansão.

- Agora, vamos ao que interessa. – Sakura avançou para o homem que investira com uma espada contra Yelan e o nocauteou com a pare de baixo do báculo. – Fraco.

Meiling logo se aproximou de Sakura e começou a protegê-la dos mais fortes.

- Cuide de si mesma, Meiling. Pode deixar que eu me viro aqui. – disse Sakura.

- Nem pensar. Shaoran me mataria se eu te deixasse lutar sem apoio.

- E Eriol me mataria se você perdesse o bebê me protegendo. – ela soltou um poder da ponta de cima da estrela de cor verde que atingiu em cheio dois caras que estavam indo atacar Meiling. – Estamos quites, agora se afaste.

- Você quem sabe, mas acho que lutamos melhor juntas do que separadas.

- Se você acha isso, então fique por perto, mas não se arrisque por mim.

- E você não se arrisque por mim. – disse Meiling, acertando um soco em uma mulher que corria por trás dela, nocauteando-a (eu não ia por só homem lutando, né?).

Os guardiões não conseguiam se aproximar das duas, sempre eram impedidos por um ou outro guerreiro.

- Droga, saiam da frente! – Kerberos lançou um jorro de chamas abrindo caminho até elas (quando eu escrevo Kerberos é o leão, Kero é o boneco).

- Kero! Cuidado! Meiling não é invulnerável aos seus poderes!

- Isso mesmo, sua bola de pêlos.

- Olha como fala comigo, sua encrenqueira!

- Não é hora para brigarem. – disse Ruby Moon.

A batalha continuou, e Yue também encontrava dificuldades para proteger Yelan. Sakura notou isso.

- Kero, vá até Yue e proteja Yelan.

- Sakura...

- É uma ordem! Ande logo!

- Certo. – ele se foi.

A batalha continuou e se prolongou até a noite. Sakura e os outros estavam exaustos àquela hora.

- Você é o último. – diz Sakura, se virando para o homem. A fisionomia dele era muito bonita, ela não pode deixar de reparar. Lembrava um pouco Shaoran, a fisionomia séria, postura reta, olhar frio e penetrante. Ela riu ao reparar nesse ultimo detalhe. – Isso vai me dar pesadelos. – ela comentou em voz alta antes de partir para cima do homem.

- Vai se arrepender de ter entrado nessa batalha sem ter coisa alguma a ver com isso. – disse o homem, desferindo um ataque com espada em direção ao abdome dela.

- E você vai se arrepender de ter me subestimado. – disse ela, se desviando sem dificuldade e desferindo uma porrada com a ponta inferior do báculo bem no estômago dele.

O homem caiu desacordado no chão e Sakura caiu no chão, totalmente exausta e bastante ferida.

- Sakura! – Ruby Moon a amparou. – Você está bem?

- Acho que sim. – ela respirava com dificuldade.

- Eriol! A Sakura precisa de ajuda!

- Está tudo bem, Ruby Moon. Não se preocupe... – Foram as últimas palavras dela, antes de desmaiar.

- Até parece. – ela levou Sakura para o interior da mansão e a deitou na cama do quarto que era de Shaoran. Observou o quarto um pouco. Era realmente um belo cômodo, um dos poucos que sofrera poucos danos pela batalha. Paredes brancas, móveis em marrom claro, escrivaninha, armário e criado-mudo, e a cama era de casal e em um estilo bem antigo, cheio de detalhes, como se fossem floreios de uma assinatura. Logo parou de bobagem e foi chamar Eriol.

Eriol cuidou logo de Sakura e Yelan aproveitou a calmaria para ligar para o hospital onde Shaoran estava.

- Alô?

- Sra. Li, Shaoran está dormindo agora. – disse Tomoyo. – Ele ainda não sabe de nada. Como estão as coisas por aí?

- A batalha já acabou, graças a Sakura estamos todos bem.

- Entendo, e como ela está?

- Parece que bem, teve vários ferimentos e está exausta, mas nada grave.

- Sabem algo sobre o bebê?

- Eriol diz que nada aconteceu, mas não fez exame algum ainda.

- Se Eriol diz isso, acho que podemos confiar. Ele raramente erra em seus diagnósticos. Acho que posso contar a verdade ao Shaoran quando ele acordar.

- Contar que verdade, Tomoyo? – Shaoran acordara com o telefone.

- Ai, Shaoran, que susto! – Tomoyo quase derrubou o telefone.

- Contar que verdade?

- Sra Li, ligue pela manhã, por favor. – pediu Tomoyo, gentilmente.

- Eu ligo sim. Até mais e boa sorte.

- Obrigada, boa noite. – ela desligou. – Shaoran, eu vou pedir que não me interrompa e nem faça escândalo, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem.

Ela explicou tudo, desde o telefonema de Yelan, na noite anterior, até o que Yelan acabara de falar.

- Não acredito que Sakura foi sozinha!

- Ela não foi sozinha, Eriol, Meiling e os guardiões foram todos.

- Mesmo assim, como ela pode fazer uma loucura dessas!

- Shaoran, eu pedi para não fazer escândalo.

- Mas como não fazer escândalo?

- O que está havendo aqui? – o médico entrou no quarto.

- Doutor, acho melhor sedá-lo. Ele está muito alterado. – disse Tomoyo.

- Tem razão. – o médico saiu e foi buscar um sedativo.

- Tomoyo...

- Desculpe-me, mas isso vai afetar na sua recuperação.

O médico logo voltou e o sedou. Shaoran só acordou na manha seguinte e deu de cara com Tomoyo dormindo na cadeira ao lado de sua cama. O médico logo entrou no quarto e verificou os sinais vitais dele.

- Está se recuperando muito bem sr Li. Mais alguns dias e estará novo em folha.

- Escute, preciso fazer uma viagem urgente para Hong Kong hoje mesmo, seria possível?

- Lamento muito, mas não posso libera-lo.

- Por favor, doutor, minha esposa... – ele parou de falar ao pensar em Sakura. Não sabia em que estado ela estava, apesar de Tomoyo ter dito que não era nada grave, ele tinha que ver com os próprios olhos.

- Eu entendo, vou ver o que posso fazer, mas não garanto nada. – ele saiu do quarto.

O telefone do quarto toca e Shaoran atende antes que Tomoyo acorde.

- Alô?

- Shaoran?

- Mãe, como está Sakura?

- Ela está bem. Não se preocupe.

- Quero falar com ela.

- Ela está descansando, todos estão. A batalha foi dura, meu filho.

- Eu imagino, o clã Sato sempre foi forte. – disse Shaoran.

- Como sabe que foi o clã Sato? Não falei nada disso para Tomoyo.

- Não está óbvio, mãe? É o único clã que se compara ao nosso.

- Verdade... Mas se preocupe em se recuperar, todos aqui estão bem.

- Falei com o médico e talvez ele me libere para ir aí.

- Shaoran...

- Mãe, a senhora não pode me proibir de ver a minha esposa. Principalmente agora que ela precisa de mim.

- Entendo que vocês tenham criado uma dependência um do outro, mas ela está sendo muito bem tratada aqui.

- Não duvido disso, mas quero vê-la do mesmo jeito.

- Está certo, desde que o médico lhe permita e que venha acompanhado. Não quero você sozinho por aí.

- Mãe, não sou mais criança.

- Mas está ferido, você me entendeu?

- Bom, acho que Touya e Tomoyo vão querer ir mesmo.

- Certo então. Até breve, me ligue assim que o médico lhe der uma resposta.

- Eu ligo, obrigado, mãe.

- De nada, agora se cuida.

- Eu vou. – ele desligou.

Perto da hora do almoço, Touya chegou ao hospital.

- Tomoyo, você está bem? – Touya reparou na cara de sono que ela estava.

- Estou bem, Touya. Não se preocupe comigo. Só Shaoran que está muito alterado desde que eu contei sobre a batalha.

- Você já teve notícias?

- Já, a sra Li ligou ontem. Todos estão bem e Eriol diz que Sakura não perdeu o bebê.

- Isso é um alívio. – Touya suspirou. – Mas queria ir vê-la.

- Os médicos talvez liberem Shaoran para viajar. Se ele for liberado vou com ele para Hong Kong. Você vai querer ir?

- Claro que vou.

Perto das três horas, um médico foi falar com eles.

- Nós decidimos libera-lo sr Li. Porém um médico deverá acompanhá-lo.

- O dr Hiiragizawa nos espera em Hong Kong. – disse Tomoyo.

- Então não vejo o que os está prendendo mais por aqui.

- E nem eu. – disse Shaoran, pulando da cama.

- Shaoran, calma, você não pode ir apressando tanto assim as coisas. – disse Tomoyo. – Eu vou ajudar você a se arrumar enquanto Touya vai à frente e compra as passagens, certo?

- Não demorem. – Touya saiu do quarto.

- Não vamos demorar. – disse Shaoran, entrando no banheiro e trocando a roupa que estava por uma calça social. Suas costas ainda doíam, impedindo-o de colocar uma simples camisa sozinho. – Isso é humilhante.

- Não fique assim. – disse Tomoyo, enquanto colocava a camisa nele e abotoava. – Tente não ser tão orgulhoso agora, o que você tem que fazer é ajudar Sakura.

- Eu sei disso, mas estou começando a me achar um inútil.

- Não diga isso. – ela arrumou a gola da camisa. – Se não fosse por você, Sakura provavelmente teria perdido o bebê e estaria deitada naquela cama agora. – disse ela, apontando para a cama onde Shaoran estivera naqueles dias.

- Se eu não fosse tão fraco, Sakura talvez não precisasse ter se arriscado tanto.

- Agora chega! – Tomoyo deu um tapa no rosto dele. – Pare com esse seu orgulho excessivo, imagina o que Sakura vai dizer se te ouvir dizendo isso. É quase um milagre que você tenha sobrevivido, pare de agir como se o que você fez não significasse nada! Você salvou Sakura, e essa não foi a primeira vez que você faz isso.

- Tomoyo eu...

- Você não sabe o quanto é importante para todos nós, até mesmo para o Touya que vive implicando com você. Sakura estava muito mal depois do acidente, sabe quem foi a única pessoa que conseguiu levantar o humor dela? A Meiling. Sua prima também te ama muito, ela provavelmente iria te bater se te ouvisse falando isso. Eriol não costuma demonstrar, assim como Yukito, suas preocupações, mas tenho certeza que nenhum dos dois deseja a sua morte. Eu também não sou exceção nisso, você sempre foi um amigo muito especial para mim, Shaoran. Assim como a Sakura sempre me ajudava com o que ela pudesse, você não hesitava também. Você não tem idéia do quanto a amizade de vocês significa para mim, agora pare de falar besteira! – assim que acabou de falar, Tomoyo continuou a arrumar os punhos da camisa, mas agora com as mãos trêmulas e com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Tomoyo, eu não fazia idéia de que isso te incomodava tanto assim...

- Você não faz idéia de nada, Shaoran. Você não está mais no meio do clã, não precisa provar nada para nós. Nós gostamos de você do jeito que é, não precisa disfarçar suas fraquezas. Você entende isso, Shaoran?

- Entendo sim, Tomoyo. Vou tentar melhorar.

- Você é humano, Shaoran, tem o direito de errar.

- Eu sei. Agora pare de chorar, se Touya souber que você chorou, eu estou frito. – ele riu um pouco.

- Tem razão. – ela secou o rosto. – Agora vamos. Touya deve estar nos esperando.

Eles foram para o aeroporto e embarcaram em meia hora para Hong Kong. Porém, Touya acabou não indo. A vontade de ir era grande, mas ele tinha uma missa para preparar. Ele praticamente esquecera da missa de seu pai com tudo o que acontecera, mas se lembrou quando foi comprar as passagens e acabou deixando somente Tomoyo e Shaoran irem.

E então, o que estão achando? Eu não vou ficar pedindo toda vez pra vocês me mandarem um mail ou pra deixarem o review, mas quem quiser, por favor, esteja a vontade para faze-lo. Meu mail é: Stella_oro@hotmail.com

Bom, a batalha acabou, Shaoran está se recuperando bem, Sakura parece estar bem também. As coisas estão começando a se ajeitar, ou isso será só impressão? Quem sabe né? Bom, agora a sessão beijos (^_^): para a Saki Kinomoto, Hime Hiiragizawa e Júlia Kinomoto Li, sei que já mandei para essas duas últimas, mas mando de novo porque elas andam me ajudando muito. Estava até pensando em classificar como fic em parceria, já que elas pagam o pato ouvindo as minhas idéias loucas, mas decidi deixar assim, já que as idéias loucas são minhas, né? Enfim, agradeço a todos que estão lendo, mesmo que não deixem review, mas queria pedir um favorzinho a vocês: por favor, me digam o que estão achando porque assim eu sei como ficaria melhor ou pior esse fic. E quanto mais eu sei o que vocês estão achando, mais feliz eu fico e acabo ficando inspirada para continuar o mais rápido possível.^_^

Acho que, por hora, é só isso.

Bjs para todos.


	6. depois da tempestade vem a calmaria ou n...

Bom, vejamos o sexto capitulo...

E A VIDA CONTINUA...

Capítulo seis: depois da tempestade vem a calmaria... (ou não)

Depois de um vôo calmo, Shaoran e Tomoyo chegaram em Hong Kong muito bem e foram direto para a mansão da família Li. Shaoran ficou abismado com o que acontecera à mansão, marcas de espadas e queimados nas paredes externas, algumas com buracos enormes devido à força do que as atingiu. Ficou imaginando como estaria o interior da mansão, e assim que entraram o rapaz quase teve em treco: móveis destruídos; paredes muito danificadas; nas salas onde havia aqueles lustres antigos que se colocava seis ou sete lâmpadas, os lustres haviam sido derrubados e estiçalhados no chão...

Shaoran estava em umas das muitas salas de visitas, que era sua favorita por anteriormente ter vários retratos e quadros com fotos da família. Ele abaixou e pegou um porta-retrato com uma foto que ele ganhara de Tomoyo certa vez. Era uma foto de todos no parque de diversões no natal aos dezesseis anos. Sua mãe deixou que colocasse ali, apesar de naquela época já não concordar com o namoro dos dois.

- Shaoran? – Yelan entrou na sala, tirando-o de suas lembranças.

- Mãe, a senhora está bem? – Shaoran correu para a mãe que tinha vários ferimentos, mas que já haviam sido tratados por Eriol.

- Estou sim, graças a Sakura. – ela olhou e viu Tomoyo olhando para algumas das fotos caídas no chão.

- Ah, olá. – disse ela. – Meu nome é Tomoyo Kinomoto, sou prima de Sakura. – ela se curvou um pouco.

- Muito prazer. – disse Yelan, antes de se virar para o filho. – Vejo que realmente não estava em condições de batalhar aqui ontem.

- É, parece que não estava mesmo. Quase não pude vir agora também.

- Imagino que queira ver Sakura.

- Eu queria sim, onde ela está?

- Em seu quarto, foi um dos poucos locais com poucos danos.

- Com licença. – disse Shaoran saindo da sala com Tomoyo em seu encalço, para ver Sakura. Shaoran bateu à porta.

- Entra. – ele ouviu uma voz fraca responder. Era Sakura, mas ela não parecia muito bem.

- Sakura, meu anjo, você está bem? – Shaoran logo foi para o lado da cama onde Sakura estava deitada. O lençol cobria quase todo seu corpo, somente dava para se ver um pouco acima dos seios.

- Ah, Shaoran, não era para você vir. Você devia estar descansando no hospital.

- Sakura, eu não fugi do hospital, me deram alta. Então aproveitei para vir para cá, os médicos sabem que fiz essa viagem.

- Mesmo assim, Shaoran. – Sakura olhou em volta, estranhando. – Ué, mas cadê o Touya?

- Ele ficou no Japão preparando a missa de seu pai, Sakura.

- Queria voltar para o Japão logo para ajudar.

- Por hora você tem que descansar, Sakura. – Shaoran colocou a mão sobre o braço dela.

- Ai! – ela logo retirou o braço de baixo da mão dele.

- O que foi? – Shaoran tirou o lençol de cima para ver. Havia uma queimadura feia naquele braço. – Desculpe.

- Não se preocupe, você não sabia.

- Com licença. – Eriol entra no quarto com um pote que continha uma pasta de cor branca e que tinha um cheiro muito forte.

- Eriol que cheiro é esse? – perguntou Tomoyo, tampando o nariz.

- É um remédio caseiro para queimadura. – Eriol se sentou ao lado da cama de Sakura e Shaoran se afastou um pouco. – Vai arder um pouco, Sakura.

- OK. – ele começou a passar a pasta. Um pouco era bondade dele, parecia que ainda estava em fogo, mas Sakura se segurou. Mesmo depois que ele passou a pasta, ficara uma camada sobre a queimadura que ardia muito.

- Não mexa esse braço, OK?

- Tudo bem.

- Vai ficar ardendo por uns dez ou quinze minutos. Não tem jeito.

- Sabe, Eriol, você é muito modesto. Seu um pouco não tranqüiliza ninguém. – todos riram.

- Lembre-se, não mexa esse braço. Vou enfaixar para prevenir um pouco, mas não abuse. – ele enfaixou o braço dela, mas não muito apertado. – Está bom assim?

- Acho que sim.

- Se você quiser se levantar e andar um pouco, só tome cuidado com esse braço.

- Certo, obrigada.

- De nada. – ele saiu do quarto.

- Sakura, pelo q eu vi a batalha foi feia... – disse Tomoyo.

- Houve muitos estragos dentro? Batalhei lá fora e logo perdi a consciência, não vi nada.

- Os estragos foram feios... – disse Shaoran. – esse é um dos cômodos que menos foi danificado.

- Entendo... Shaoran, será que tem alguma coisa que eu possa vestir?

- Tem sim. – ele abriu o armário (ou tirou a porta, o que vocês preferirem) para ver se havia algo inteiro ali. Tirou uma calça azul marinho e uma camisa branca. – Tomoyo, abre esse armarinho aí e vê se tem uma faca aí dentro.

- Deixe-me ver... – ela abriu o armarinho (tirou a porta) e pegou uma faca bem comprida. – É pesada.

- Tome cuidado, é afiada. – Shaoran pegou a faca e cortou a manga da camisa para Sakura – Sei que não gosta de manga comprida, está bom assim?

- Está sim. – disse Sakura.

- Eu vou dar uma olhada na mansão, ver os estragos. – disse Tomoyo, se dirigindo a porta.

- Tomoyo, não vai na parte oeste sozinha. – disse Shaoran. – Lá não é dos melhores lugares para se ir. Se quiser ir me avisa que vou com você.

- Tudo bem. – ela saiu do quarto.

- Venha, eu te ajudo a se trocar. – disse Shaoran, ajudando Sakura a sair da cama.

Enquanto ajudava, Shaoran notou os vários ferimentos de Sakura, iam desde pequenos arranhões até cortes bem longos.

- Não se culpe. – disse Sakura, assim que já estava vestida. – Vim assumindo os riscos. – ela segurou o rosto dele e o beijou. – Agora venha, quero ver os estragos.

- Tudo bem. – os dois saíram do quarto e foram para a sala de jantar. Estava totalmente destruída: paredes danificadas, cadeiras estilhaçadas, a grande mesa estava em pedaços também.

- Que horror. – disse Sakura, arrancando uma faca que estava fincada na parede. – Isso me lembra muito o que houve comigo.

- Mas isso foi uma batalha, no seu caso foi um ataque. E não quero que fique pensando nisso agora. – ele a abraçou por trás e pegou a faca de suas mãos. – Eu fico com isso. – e guardou a faca no bolso.

- O que vai fazer com ela?

- Matar o imbecil do Sato. – ele riu da cara de desaprovação dela. – Brincadeira, vou devolver para Fuutie.

- Acho bom. Mas essa faca é dela?

- É sim, ela pode ser muito perigosa com essa faca. – ele guarda a faca no bolso, levanta o rosto de Sakura e a beija ternamente.

- Ah, Shaoran... – Sakura retribui o beijo com mais intensidade curtindo a sensação de calma e segurança que ele lhe transmitia.

- Shaoran, você... – Fuutie entra na sala, assustando os dois. – Opa, desculpem.

- Tudo bem, Fuutie. – disse Sakura, sorrindo e olhando nos olhos de Shaoran, antes de se afastar dele. – Concordo que esse não é o melhor local para um clima desses.

- O que você quer comigo? – perguntou Shaoran.

- Você viu minha faca? Não sei onde a perdi, acabei lutando em tantos lugares...

- Esta aqui? – disse Shaoran, tirando a faca do bolso e a entregando a Fuutie.

- Obrigada, você é um anjo. – disse Fuutie, fazendo Shaoran e Sakura rirem. – O que foi?

- Shaoran, um anjo? – Sakura riu. – Você tem certeza que estamos falando da mesma pessoa? Na aparência não posso negar, mas ele não é anjo nem aqui e nem no Japão (eu ia colocar nem aqui nem na China, mas eles já estão na China, então tive que colocar no Japão mesmo ^_^0).

- Não era bem nisso que eu estava pensando, mas não é bom contrariar a Sakura, então... – os três riram.

- Brincadeira, Fuutie. – disse Sakura. – Shaoran é um anjo mesmo. Um anjo que caiu do céu na minha vida.

O dia continuou tranqüilo, e, de noite, Sakura e Shaoran haviam saído para jantar em um restaurante ali perto, enquanto os outros resolveram ir a outro lugar. Estavam voltando calmamente as dez e meia da noite. A cidade estava deserta e quieta, uma leve brisa estava balançando os cabelos dos dois. A lua estava linda, uma enorme e branca lua cheia.

- Parece que é de prata, não é, Shaoran? – disse Sakura quebrando o silêncio.

- O que? – perguntou o jovem, que não admirava a lua, mas sim a mulher a seu lado.

- Estou falando da lua, Shaoran, não é linda?

- Ah, claro. Está muito bonita hoje, mas não era na lua que eu estava pensando.

- Então era no que?

- No que mais eu poderia estar pensando numa noite de lua cheia tendo a meu lado a mulher mais linda do mundo? – ele voltou a admira-la. – Claro que era em você, meu anjo.

- Ah, Shaoran... – ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele. – É tão bom estar com você aqui, sem você acho que não teria sobrevivido àquelas provações que venho tendo que passar há mais de um ano.

- Você é forte, Sakura, teria passado por tudo isso. – ele beijou a testa dela. – Mas não pense nisso, tudo já passou e agora está tudo bem.

- Você tem razão, mas ainda agradeço aos céus por estar com você. – ela levantou a cabeça, parou na frente dele e o abraçou pelo pescoço, apoiando a cabeça no peito dele (tipo, ele é bem mais alto que ela...).

- Não precisa agradecer. – ele levantou o rosto dela e a beijou. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos antes de se separarem.

- Pelo menos aqui não tem Fuutie para nos interromper. – disse Sakura e os dois riram, retomando o caminho para a mansão.

No dia seguinte, logo pela manhã, eles estavam prontos para embarcar no aeroporto com destino ao Japão.

- Mãe, não acha melhor irem conosco até que restaurem a mansão? É mais seguro.

- Não se preocupe conosco, Shaoran, a mansão só está avariada, não vai causar problema algum.

- Mas mãe...

- Shaoran, não discuta. – disse Yelan.

- Desculpe, senhora, mas acho que concordo com Shaoran. A mansão não é o único problema de vocês. – disse Sakura. – Vi alguns servos de Sato rondando a mansão quando saímos. São alvo fácil estando tão vulneráveis. Acho melhor virem conosco. – Sakura tremia enquanto falava.

- Sakura o que você tem? – perguntou Shaoran.

- Essa sensação me incomoda muito. – responde ela, controlando seus impulsos. – Escutem, vão comprar as passagens, não podem sair daqui sozinhas senão serão mortas. Estão nos observando, assim que embarcarmos, irão ataca-las.

- Acho que se é assim, não temos escolha. – disse Fuutie.

- Vou com você comprar. – disse Shaoran indo com a irmã.

- Sakura, fica calma. – disse Meiling.

- Tem muita magia nos envolvendo, a aura da cidade está muito forte. Algo a alterou drasticamente desde a noite passada. Mas a magia é tanta que não consigo saber o que é...

- Sakura! É você mesma? – Sakura engasgou e se virou para ver de quem era aquela voz.

- Não acredito... Hiroshi? Hiroshi Sadoshima? É você mesmo?

- Não acredito que te encontrei aqui, Sakura.

- Depois de quase dez anos é um local meio estranho. – ela riu.

- Você mudou muito... O que houve com você, parece bem abatida e está machucada...

- Problemas, Hiroshi, problemas...

- O de sempre?

- Um pouco pior... As coisas se dificultam com os tempos...

- Acho que não quer falar disso.

- É um assunto que eu prefiro evitar.

- Está indo para o Japão?

- Sim, e você?

- Dei uma passada aqui e tive um jantar ontem de negócios. Agora estou indo tirar umas férias.

- Então você chegou ontem à noite? Acho que minhas preocupações não eram tão à toa. Acho que andei tão ocupada que só notei a mudança na quantidade de magia hoje cedo.

- Sakura, não nos apresenta? – perguntou Eriol, beliscando a cintura de Sakura.

- Ai, Eriol! – ela lhe deu uma cotovelada. – Hiroshi, esses são, Meiling e Eriol Hiiragizawa, meus primos, por assim dizer. Fanrei, Fanmei, Shiefa e Yelan Li, minhas cunhadas e minha sogra.

- Quer dizer que você andou meio saidinha esses últimos anos, né? – os dois riram.

- Ai, Hiroshi. – ela riu.

- Ei, será que dá para eu saber qual a graça? – perguntou Shaoran, abraçando Sakura por trás.

- Shaoran, Fuutie, esse é Hiroshi Sadoshima. É meu amigo de escola, não nos víamos há quase dez anos. Hiroshi, Fuutie é outra cunhada minha e Shaoran, meu marido.

- Pelo menos você não está tão deprimida como era antes.

- Hiroshi! – Sakura o repreendeu.

- Peraí, que história é essa? – perguntou Shaoran.

- Não é nada, ele está falando bobagem. – disse Sakura.

- Ah, então eles não sabem de nada? – perguntou Hiroshi.

- Hiroshi, fica quieto. – disse Sakura.

- Você vai pegar o vôo de agora? – perguntou Shaoran.

- Vou sim.

- E não vai falar nada. – disse Sakura.

- Bom. – disse Hiroshi ao ouvirem o chamado da aeromoça. – Acho melhor irmos, antes de perdermos o avião.

- É mesmo. – todos começaram a andar, mas Sakura puxou Hiroshi para um canto e eles andaram um pouco afastados dos outros.

- Hiroshi, eu falo sério. – disse ela, olhando firme para ele. – Não conte o que houve aquele dia.

- Eu te jurei que ninguém saberia e não vou quebrar minha palavra, Sakura.

- Não vacile, Shaoran não é bobo, vai perceber ao menor deslize.

- Não vou vacilar. Agora vamos.

Os dois foram até os outros e eles embarcaram.

Bom, aí está o sexto capítulo, e esse me deu trabalho… apaguei duas vezes antes de fazer assim, eu fiquei em crise, tava meio louquinha esses dias. E, antes que a Hime fique brava, a vez que te falei já era a segunda que eu apagava, viu? Não vai ter outro ataque no ICQ, OK?

Bom, esse Hiroshi parece ser uma pessoa legal, mas ele e Sakura têm algum segredo... O que será? Bom, isso vocês vão ter que esperar para ver...

Já sabem, qualquer coisa, só deixarem um comentário ou me mandarem um mail (Stella_oro@hotmail.com). Não, eu não vou parar de escrever isso até que eu tenha algum retorno! Poxa, gente, eu sei que o meu fic não é dos melhores, mas, se continuar com isso de ignorarem que minha fic está aqui, vou simplesmente retira-la do site para não ocupar mais espaço. Nem que seja para falar que está uma porcaria, que não deu nem pra ler até a metade do primeiro capítulo, não me importo de me xingarem (só não vale xingar a família, que aí é baixaria)... Qualquer escritor de qualquer tipo sabe o trabalho que dá para fazer uma trama que a pessoa considere legal, porque normalmente a gente é mais exigente que vocês mesmos. Só pensem, como é (ou era, para os que não estudam mais) fazer uma redação boa, uma narrativa que te agradasse... Se as pessoas daqui não gostam da minha fic, me avisem que eu mudo de site. Antes eu não estava aceitando reviews não assinados, mas corrigi o problema, se não quiser se identificar não tem problema, só quero saber a opinião de vocês, o que custa vocês clicarem ali embaixo e dizer o que acharam? Da mesma forma que eu faço com os fanfics que leio, respeito todos os autores porque sei o trabalho que dá para fazer uma história legal. Vamos ver se assim a coisa anda um pouco, e se não andar, vou simplesmente tirar o fic daqui e sinto muito para os que estavam lendo, já que eram tão poucos posso até passar por e-mail, mas não vou ficar simplesmente ocupando espaço em uma hp que parece que ninguém vê os fanfics dos outros.

Bjs, Miaka (sou revoltada mesmo).


	7. lágrimas do passado

E A VIDA CONTINUA...

Capítulo sete: lágrimas do passado

O vôo foi tranqüilo, Sakura não dormiu, mas ficou calada a viagem toda. Shaoran e Hiroshi conversavam animadamente. Shaoran sempre quis saber sobre os quatro anos que ele passara fora. Hiroshi contava o que sabia, mas Sakura percebia que ele nunca entrava nos detalhes de como eles se conheceram. Era exatamente isso que ela queria que ele fizesse, Shaoran nunca poderia saber do que acontecera, não poderia encara-lo se ele soubesse do que ela fora capaz. Felizmente Shaoran estava tão distraído conversando com Hiroshi que não notou sua melancolia.

Desembarcaram sem problemas e Shaoran iria levar todos para um restaurante próximo ao aeroporto que era muito bom.

- Vão vocês. – disse Sakura. – Estou um pouco cansada, vou para casa.

- Você tem certeza, Sakura? – perguntou Shaoran, preocupado.

- Tenho sim, divirtam-se. – e sorriu. Realmente o sorriso demonstrava cansaço.

- Então acho que é melhor eu ir com você. – disse Shaoran.

- De jeito nenhum, eu vou sozinha.

- Não vai não. – disse Tomoyo (Tomoyo conhecia Hiroshi, por isso não a mencionei no fim do outro capitulo). – Eu vou com você.

- Touya deve estar preocupado, eu me viro.

- Eu vou. – disse Fuutie. – Pode deixar, também quero conhecer a casa onde meu irmãozinho mora.

- Não precisa, Fuutie. – disse Sakura.

- É mesmo, isso vai ser bom. – disse Yelan. – Assim você vai arrumando as coisas para nós, não é Fuutie? – Yelan piscou para Fuutie.

- OK, então ficamos assim. – disse Fuutie.

- Então nos vemos depois. – disse Shaoran. Ele beijou Sakura. – Se cuida, meu anjo.

- Tá.

Sakura e Fuutie foram para a casa de Sakura e Shaoran e os outros foram almoçar. Elas ficaram arrumando as coisas e logo Sakura foi se deitar alegando estar cansada. Entrou no quarto e chorou, chorou tudo o que queria chorar naquelas últimas horas. Logo escutou uma batida na porta. Limpou os olhos.

- Entra. – disse, com a voz embargada.

- Sakura, será que a gente pode conversar? – perguntou Fuutie, entrando.

- Claro, o que é?

- Sakura, desde que embarcamos você está muito deprimida.

- Você nunca me viu deprimida realmente Fuutie, não fale assim.

- Não quer me contar o que está te atormentando?

- Ah, Fuutie, eu jurei para mim mesma que ninguém nunca ia saber disso. É demais pra mim.

- Sakura, você não estava assim desde que nos vimos. Quando Hiroshi chegou que você ficou assim.

- Não foi bem quando ele chegou, foi quando Shaoran começou a perguntar sobre o passado.

- Aconteceu algo entre você e Hiroshi?

- Não bem entre nós, mas aconteceu algo.

- Ele te fez algo?

- Fez sim.

- O que?

- Salvou minha vida. – lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos.

- E porque isso te deixa assim?

- Você tem que me jurar que nunca vai contar a ninguém. Mas ninguém mesmo.

- Eu juro.

- Tudo aconteceu quando eu estava com treze anos, ou seja, dois anos depois de Shaoran ir embora. Eu estava muito deprimida, até meu pai estava preocupado comigo. Uma vez, na milésima tentativa de me animar, Tomoyo me levou para tomar sorvete no parque pingüim que é perto daqui. Foi naquela tarde que tudo aconteceu… um feiticeiro chegou ao parque, e eu senti sua energia. Mandei Tomoyo ir embora e, quando Kero e Yue chegaram os mandei evacuarem o parque. Eles estavam tão ocupados com isso que nem viram quando eu falei com o feiticeiro. Ele queria acabar com a minha vida e eu queria parar de sofrer. Entreguei a batalha. Ajoelhei no chão e comecei a chorar, rezando para que um dia todos me perdoassem. Quando o feiticeiro ia me matar, Hiroshi chega e o mata antes que ele sequer me ferisse. Naquele momento o odiei do fundo de minha alma. Kero e Yue chegaram e me viram chorando feito uma louca enquanto Hiroshi tentava me acalmar. Eles esperaram que eu me acalmasse, então me levaram para casa. Meu pai já sabia de tudo sobre a minha magia, então não disse nada. – ela suspirou. – No dia seguinte fiz Hiroshi prometer que iria manter isso em sigilo absoluto. Ele concordou, desde que eu contasse o porque de eu ter tentado me matar. Contei tudo a ele, e, apesar de ele não admitir, sei que ele ficou com muita pena de mim. Passou a andar comigo o tempo todo, me ajudava em tudo. Mas eu ainda era muito deprimida. Quando ele teve que deixar o Japão, me fez prometer que nunca mais tentaria me matar. Quando eu disse que não poderia prometer isso, ele quase desistiu de ir embora, mas ele acabou indo mesmo. Por isso a grande surpresa dele ao me ver no aeroporto.

- Sakura, como isso passou pela sua cabeça?

- Eu me sentia sozinha, não conseguia mais suportar. – ela voltou a chorar.

- Mas, porque você não quer que ninguém saiba?

- Imagine o que os anciões do clã iriam dizer? Uma louca fraca desse jeito não é digna de ser da família Li. Além do que, Shaoran iria ficar louco se soubesse que eu quase fiz essa loucura, foi muito egoísmo.

- Sakura, todos nós temos nossos momentos de fraquezas.

- Chega, Fuutie. – Sakura ainda chorava muito. – Não quero mais falar disso.

- Ei, desçam conosco, trouxemos uns doces. – disse Shaoran, entrando no quarto. – Sakura o que foi? – ele foi direto para a cama onde Sakura estava quase deitada, chorando descontroladamente. – O, meu anjo, o que aconteceu? – ele a abraçou. – Fuutie, o que houve?

- Nada, Shaoran. Esqueça. – ela se levantou e saiu dali.

- Calma, Sakura, está tudo bem. – ele a abraçou mais forte. – Eu estou aqui, agora fica calma.

- Eu não mereço isso. – choramingou ela.

- O que foi?

- Me solta, por favor. Me deixa sozinha, Shaoran.

- Você tem certeza que é isso o que você quer?

- Tenho sim. – ela se afastou dele e voltou a chorar no travesseiro.

- Se você quiser alguma coisa, vou ficar lá embaixo.

- Tudo bem, obrigada.

- De nada. – ele saiu do quarto com uma dor no coração. – O que está acontecendo, Sakura?

Ele desceu e se sentou na sala, ainda pensativo.

- Shaoran, onde está Sakura? – perguntou Yelan.

- Ela não quis vir.

- O que houve? – perguntou Tomoyo.

- Ela não pára de chorar, não sei porque.

- Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer. – disse Hiroshi. – Você se importa se eu for lá falar com ela?

- O que está acontecendo?

- Você se importa? – ele repetiu a pergunta, não poderia quebrar a promessa que fizera a Sakura.

- Me diga o que está acontecendo com minha esposa. – Shaoran se levantou.

- Não posso. Sakura me fez prometer que nunca contaria a ninguém.

- Mas eu sou o marido dela.

- E é exatamente por isso que não posso contar. Sakura me mataria.

- ... – Shaoran se sentou, resignado. – Subindo a escada, a primeira porta à esquerda.

- Obrigado. – disse Hiroshi, subindo. Assim que chegou, bateu à porta.

- Vá embora, Shaoran. Já disse para me deixar sozinha!

- Sakura, sou eu, Hiroshi.

- Ah, desculpe, entra.

- Obrigado. – ele entrou e logo se sentou ao lado dela na cama. – Sakura, não pode ficar assim.

- Shaoran vai descobrir tudo, seria melhor que eu tivesse morrido naquele dia.

- Sakura, não pense nisso. Shaoran vai te aceitar como você é. Aquela sua atitude foi precipitada, mas era muito para você só com treze anos. Conte a ele, ele vai te entender.

- Você não o conhece. Ele provavelmente nunca olharia em meu rosto novamente, não suportaria isso.

- Você tem que arriscar. Se ele te amar tanto quanto diz, não vai suportar se afastar de você.

- Não sei, Hiroshi. Não sei.

- Bom, vou falar para Shaoran guardar alguns doces para você. Estão deliciosos. – ele saiu do quarto.

- O que eu faço? Pai, como eu queria que estivesse aqui agora... – ela voltou a chorar, mas agora um pouco mais calma.

Enquanto isso, na sala...

- Conseguiu alguma coisa? – perguntou Shaoran, preocupado quando Hiroshi voltou para a sala.

- Ela logo vai se acalmar, mas deixe-a sozinha por hora. – ele pegou seu casaco. – Diga para ela me ligar se precisar de algo. Tenho que resolver umas coisas agora. Só mais uma coisa, Shaoran, guarde uns doces para ela.

- Espera, Hiroshi. – disse Tomoyo. – Eu vou com você. Touya deve estar louco da vida.

Os dois saem da casa e vão andando calmamente.

- Hiroshi, o que está havendo com Sakura tem a ver com o dia que vocês se conheceram, não tem?

- Tem sim, Tomoyo, mas não posso contar nada a você.

- Eu sei que não pode. Mas, escute, não há nada que Sakura conte a Shaoran que possa separa-los. Shaoran a ama muito para se deixar abater por algo que aconteceu há dez anos.

- Eu disse isso a ela, mas ela insiste que ele nunca mais vai querer olhar para o rosto dela novamente.

- Sakura não suportaria algo assim, mas Shaoran não seria capaz disso. Não com Sakura esperando um filho dele.

- Sakura está grávida?

- Está sim, três meses.

- Isso não é bom, ela não pode ficar assim.

- Me dói muito ver Sakura daquele jeito, ela ficou tão abalada aquele dia. Você não pode mesmo contar o que houve?

- Sinto muito, Sakura me fez prometer que eu não contaria.

- Tudo bem, deixa quieto. Vamos ver como as coisas se desenrolam. Sakura deve contar tudo a Shaoran hoje de noite, ela não agüentará muito tempo. Obrigada por me acompanhar. – disse Tomoyo, quando pararam na frente de uma casa de dois andares, com um enorme jardim e as paredes em um tom amarelado.

- De nada, mande lembranças ao velho rabugento do Touya.

- Eu mando. – ela riu.

- Até mais. – ele se afastou.

Todos já haviam ido embora da casa de Sakura e Shaoran. Shaoran preparava o jantar e nada de Sakura sair do quarto. Assim que o jantar ficou pronto, disse para Fuutie ir lá chamá-la, mas a irmã não conseguiu tirar Sakura do quarto. Todos foram dormir, somente Shaoran ficara na sala. Resolveu acabar logo com isso: fez um prato de macarrão que ele fizera e sobrara, pôs em uma bandeja e levou para o quarto. Bateu à porta.

- Entra. – disse Sakura, parecendo cansada, mas não chorando.

- Sakura, eu trouxe o seu jantar. – o coração dele ficou apertado ao ver Sakura descabelada e de olhos vermelhos, deitada na cama.

- Obrigada, mas estou sem fome.

- Isso não pode ser verdade. – insistiu ele, sentando-se ao lado dela. – Você já não almoçou e nem comeu nada durante a tarde. Sakura, você está grávida, precisa se alimentar bem.

- Tudo bem. – ela comeu silenciosamente. – Obrigada.

- Sakura, vem aqui. – ele a puxou levemente para perto de si. – Você não quer conversar sobre isso? – perguntou, calmamente.

- Shaoran, tem algo que eu preciso te contar.

- Pode falar.

- Será que a gente podia dar uma volta?

- Sakura, são dez e meia da noite.

- Não importa.

- Tudo bem, vamos.

Os dois saíram e andaram um pouco. Sakura respirava fundo, tentando decidir como contaria tudo. Shaoran a observava preocupado, não fazia idéia do que a estava perturbando tanto. Finalmente chegaram ao Parque Pingüim. Sakura se sentou em um dos bancou e Shaoran se sentou a seu lado.

- Bem... – ela suspirou. – Eu vou te pedir que me deixe terminar de falar, se me interromper não sei se vou ter coragem para continuar.

- Tudo bem. – ele estranhou, o que poderia ser tão grave para ela ter medo de contar para ele?

- Tudo aconteceu aqui mesmo... – ela contou tudo, da mesma forma que narrou para Fuutie. Shaoran não a interrompeu, mas agora entendia a preocupação de sua flor. Ela sabia que ele a via como uma pessoa forte, achou que ele poderia despreza-la se soubesse disso. Era verdade que, se fosse antes, ele realmente poderia fazer isso, mas, à essa altura do relacionamento deles, ele não teria coragem de fazer algo assim. – Shaoran, você está bem? – perguntou ela, após alguns minutos de silêncio que se seguiram à história.

- Sakura, eu entendo seu medo de me contar isso, mas achou mesmo que, depois de tudo o que passamos, eu seria capaz de te deixar?

- Shaoran, eu sei como você é orgulhoso. Havendo a mínima possibilidade eu não podia arriscar.

- Sakura, eu vou te confessar uma coisa. Naqueles quatro anos, eu também pensei em me matar. Mas nunca cheguei tão perto de fazer isso. Você sabe que o que fez era egoísmo, não sabe?

- Sei.

- Mas, de certa forma, me sinto lisonjeado em saber que sou tão importante na sua vida como você é na minha. – ele a abraçou.

- Me perdoa por ter escondido isso de você por tanto tempo.

- Claro que perdôo, já que se você me contasse no começo do namoro eu acho que seus pressentimentos teriam se concretizado. – ele sentiu o perfume dos cabelos dela. – Mas agora, nada que você me diga poderá nos separar. Mas eu espero que não tenha mais surpresas dessas para mim.

- Não tenho. – ela riu. – Eu juro.

- Então me beija. – ele pediu e ela o fez. – Amo você.

- Idem. – ela se aconchegou no abraço dele. – Amo muito.

- Eu sei, agora vamos para casa. – ele se levantou e ela fez o mesmo. Ambos foram andando calmamente, abraçados à luz da lua cheia... (acho que viciei na lua cheia)

No dia seguinte, Sakura acordou antes que todos. Estava de muito bom humor, desceu as escadas e começou a fazer o café.

- Ora, bom dia. – disse Yelan, entrando na cozinha.

- Bom dia. – Sakura sorriu.

- Vejo que está bem melhor.

- É, ontem eu realmente não estava bem. Desculpe.

- Tudo bem. Mas hoje quero um tour pela cidade.

- Feito. – ela riu. – Panquecas? – perguntou, servindo um prato.

- Parecem deliciosas.

- Bom, Shaoran ainda não enjoou. – as duas riram.

- Que delícia! – disse Yelan, após experimentar. – Incrível, vai ter que me ensinar a fazer.

- É simples, depois ensino com prazer.

- Bom dia. – Shaoran entrou na cozinha. Beijou o rosto da mãe e depois abraçou e beijou Sakura. – O cheiro está delicioso, meu anjo. – Shaoran fez menção de comer um pouco da massa crua da panqueca, mas Sakura bateu no pulso dele.

- Nem pense nisso. Já faço as suas, agora senta ali.

- Tá bom, tá bom. – ele se sentou ao lado da mãe. – Dormiu bem, mãe?

- Muito bem. O quarto é muito bom, quem foi que decorou o quarto.

- A parte de decoração é toda minha. – disse Sakura. – Com uma mãozinha da Tomoyo, claro.

- É, ela decidiu e eu que paguei. – disse Shaoran, brincando.

- Mentiroso, foi meio a meio. Além do que, a Tomoyo e o Touya acabaram pagando quase tudo. – disse ela, virando a panqueca.

- Você tem pratica com isso. – comentou Yelan.

- Faço isso desde criança.

- Sakura poderia ser mestre cuca, cozinha bem demais.

- Pára com isso, Shaoran. – ela serviu as panquecas dele.

- E você, Sakura, não vai comer?

- Daqui a pouco. – disse ela, começando a fazer mais panquecas, já que percebeu que as outras irmãs haviam acordado e estavam descendo.

Todos tiveram um tranqüilo café da manhã e um dia bem tranqüilo. Naquela tarde, Sakura foi até a casa de Tomoyo e Touya ajudar o irmão com a missa. A família Li resolveu ficar por ali por algum tempo, na segunda feira da semana seguinte a missa iria acontecer as três e meia da tarde, no templo Tsukimine. Hiroshi, que soube de tudo por Touya, resolveu ir também para dar apoio a Sakura.

A missa estava linda, rosas brancas espalhadas por todo o templo, Touya fez questão de fazer assim. Em alguns pontos, havia alguns ramos de flores de cerejeira e cravos. Sakura estava linda, com um vestido branco até um pouco acima dos joelhos, de mangas até os cotovelos e com uma luva também branca que completava a manga. O decote no pescoço era pequeno, era em v simples, mas a deixava linda e os cabelos estavam presos em um coque bem arrumado. Shaoran usava um terno branco (imagina que coisa linda é ele de terno? Huhuhu!), assim como todos os outros homens. As mulheres haviam vindo de vestido branco também, cada uma em seu estilo (para quem não sabe, luto oriental é a cor branca).

Apesar de todos pensarem que Sakura iria estar inconsolável nesse dia, ela estava muito bem, até. Estava em paz consigo mesma, após aquela discussão com Shaoran, ela havia realmente encontrado a paz consigo mesma. Mesmo sendo uma missa, todos estavam bem alegres, eram amigos de Sakura e Touya, ficavam felizes ao vê-los tão bem mesmo após a morte do pai.

Sakura e Shaoran não desgrudavam, sempre eram vistos juntos, durante toda a missa. Fora Shaoran que propusera isso, ele queria estar perto dela a missa inteira. Ela achou um exagero, mas não disse nada, não queria que discutissem, não naquele dia. A missa foi bem tranqüila, acabou por volta das seis. Então Shaoran resolveu chamar a turma de sempre para jantarem fora. Se encontrariam no restaurante dali a uma hora e meia no restaurante.

Eles iam se trocar antes de irem, Shaoran foi o primeiro a entrar correndo em casa para se trocar. Sakura riu, lembrando que seu marido odiava roupas formais.

- É uma pena que ele não goste de roupas assim. – comentou Sakura.

- Por que? – perguntou Shiefa.

- Ué, ele fica tão bem de terno. – disse Sakura e as cinco riram. – Seria uma injustiça com ele se eu não passasse algum tempo o admirando, não acha? – e riram de novo.

- Será que eu posso saber o motivo de tanta risada? – Shaoran chegou.

- Nada não, amor. – Sakura o beijou e foi se trocar também.

- Opa, espera aí. – Shaoran foi atrás dela e entrou no quarto.

- O que é? – perguntou, procurando algo no armário.

- Sakura, deixa de se fazer de difícil.

- Como assim?

- Na missa, você simplesmente agiu como se eu não fosse nada.

- Shaoran, era a missa de meu pai. Não era o momento.

- Ótimo, então quero juros. – ele se aproximou dela, passando a mão nos cabelos dela, desfazendo o coque e fazendo-a suspirar. – Para mim você é presa fácil. – ele a virou e a beijou.

- Eu sei, mas isso são anos de experiência. – disse ela, quando os lábios se separaram enquanto começava uma leve massagem na nuca do rapaz. – E você também é presa fácil para mim. – completou, beijando-o.

- Isso é covardia. – ele reclamou.

- Acho que foi por isso que você se casou comigo, não foi? – ela se afastou dele e voltou a procurar uma roupa para o jantar.

- De certa forma, sim. Vou esperar você lá embaixo.

- Está certo.

Eles passaram aquela hora conversando na sala e depois foram todos para o restaurante e tiveram um ótimo jantar.

Dois dias depois, a família Li voltaria para Hong Kong.

*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§

Bom, aí está o sétimo capítulo.

Gente, eu queria agradecer a todos vocês, que me apóiam tanto... Sem vocês esse fic estaria no lixo agora e eu falo sério, quase deletei tudo...

Agradeço a todo mundo que lê isso e que me atura, tanto no ICQ como no MSN, ou aqui mesmo, só eu pra fazer um história louca dessa...

Bjs, Miaka.


	8. problemas e mais problemas

E A VIDA CONTINUA...

Capítulo oito: Problemas e mais problemas

Sakura e Shaoran foram levar o restante da família Li para o aeroporto na hora, os outros não puderam já que estavam bem atarefados com seus trabalhos.

- Bom, esperamos vocês outra vez. – disse Sakura.

- E nós esperamos que vocês venham nos visitar também. – disse Yelan.

- Nós iremos, e tomem cuidado com Sato, ele ainda não desistiu. – completou Shaoran.

- Nós sabemos, Shaoran. Não se preocupe. – tranqüilizou-o Shiefa.

Após a partida delas, a vida voltou à normalidade na cidade de Tomoeda. Alguns meses depois, Sakura estava com oito meses, com a barriga enorme. Certo dia, Sakura dava sua aula normalmente quando um homem entrou na sala.

- Kimie, meu anjinho, volte para lá com seus amigos e continue o desenho. – disse Sakura para a menina com quem ela falava. Estava dando aula para as crianças da primeira série. Levantou-se e foi falar com o senhor. – Em que posso ajudar?

- Não entre em pânico e nem tente nada. – ele apontou uma arma para ela.

- O que quer? – ela o encarou.

- Continue dando sua aula, não pretendo machucar ninguém aqui.

- Sozinho não vai conseguir nada.

- Não estou sozinho. – nessa hora um homem entrou na sala.

- Chefe, todos os professores foram rendidos.

- Ótimos. – ele se voltou para Sakura. – Quantas salas estão tendo aula agora?

- São dez salas, duas de primeira e segunda série e três de terceira e quarta.

- Ótimo, junte as salas de mesma série. – disse para o outro homem e depois que ele se retirou voltou a falar com Sakura. – Qual seu nome?

- Li, Sakura Li.

- Acho que será bem útil para mim hoje, Sakura. – ele tocou o rosto dela, mas ela se afastou.

- Não me toque.

- Vagabunda. – ele lhe deu um tapa, que cortou seu rosto. – Vá para a sala ao lado com as crianças. – ele se retirou.

- Crianças, vamos para a outra sala, sim? Podem levar o material de vocês.

Assim que entraram, Sakura suspirou aliviada, por sorte era Shaoran que estava dando aula naquela sala.

- Sakura, o que houve? – Shaoran limpou o sangue de seu rosto.

- Não foi nada, Shaoran. A gente tem que arranjar um jeito de arrumar essa situação, mas não podemos por as crianças em perigo.

- Você pode avisar a Meiling. Já que ela é da polícia pode dar um jeito.

- Avisar a polícia, você ficou louco? Isso só daria um motivo para matarem as crianças.

- Tem razão. Se eu reagir, as crianças das outras salas podem correr perigo.

- Acho que não temos muito que fazer então. – ela se sentou um pouco.

- Vai desistir?

- Não estou desistindo, só que não há motivos para nos arriscarmos se eles ainda não nos ameaçaram.

- É, acho que é melhor esperarmos um pouco. – ele se sentou ao lado dela.

- Professora, eu queria ia ao banheiro. – Kimie chegou para os dois.

- Vamos ver, já volto. – Sakura se levantou e foi até o corredor. – Com licença, tem uma aluna minha que precisa ir ao banheiro.

- Certo, vou mandar alguém acompanha-las.

- Obrigada. – ela voltou para a sala. – Venha Kimie, eu vou com você. Já voltamos, Shaoran.

- Cuidado.

- Pode deixar. – ela sorriu.

Kimie, Sakura e um homem foram até o banheiro feminino. Entraram e Kimie foi correndo. O homem não parava de olhar para Sakura enquanto esta olhava o tempo todo para o relógio.

- Tem algum compromisso, melhor que não seja importante. – comentou o homem.

- Não é bem um compromisso, mas era importante. Bom, fazer o que?

- Está muito tranqüila para quem pode morrer a qualquer momento.

- Como se isso fosse alguma grande novidade para mim. – comentou Sakura, sem querer, em voz alta.

- Como é?

- Nada não, esqueça. Só pensei alto.

- Pense melhor no que fala se preza a sua vida e a de seu bebê.

- Desculpe.

- Acho bom que se desculpe.

Logo Kimie acabou e eles voltaram para a sala. Sakura foi falar com Shaoran.

- É melhor mesmo eu tentar avisar Meiling. Eles estão começando a ficar nervosos, isso pode ser perigoso.

- Tem razão, vai tentar a telepatia?

- Não queria, mas parece que vou ter que fazer. – Sakura se concentrou e conseguiu "falar" com Meiling por telepatia. – Pronto, ela vai começar a cercar a escola.

- Sakura Li, venha comigo. – disse o chefe, entrando na sala e puxando Sakura.

- Shaoran, calma. Cuide das crianças. – disse Sakura, acompanhando o homem. – O que quer comigo?

- Só conversar e esclarecer umas coisas.

- Por exemplo?

- Escute aqui, melhor parar de me desafiar, ou pode se dar mal, ouviu bem?

- Não estou desafiando ninguém.

- Preste atenção no que vou te dizer... – nessa hora um dos capangas dele entra na sala. – O que foi?

- A polícia já descobriu e cercou a escola. – disse o homem.

- Foi você, não foi? – disse ele, pressionando Sakura na parede.

- Como eu poderia ter feito isso se você não parou de me vigiar um segundo?

- Não interessa, sua vagabunda! – ele bateu em Sakura, fazendo-a cair no chão e logo chutou a barriga dela. – Agora veja se aprende. – ele pisou forte no braço dela.

Sakura gritou de dor e Shaoran a ouviu. Não podia mais ficar parado ali, iria começar a agir e aproveitou que a policia começara a invadir o local.

Logo os sete seqüestradores terroristas foram rendidos e Shaoran chegou até Sakura.

- Sakura, meu anjo, você está bem? – Shaoran se abaixou ao lado dela.

- Shaoran, me ajuda... Precisa me levar para o hospital...

- Deixe que eu a coloco em uma ambulância e mando levarem até lá. – disse Meiling, chamando dois paramédicos para levarem Sakura.

- Obrigado. – Shaoran se levantou e viu o chefe dos terroristas. Chegou até ele e lhe deu uma seqüência de socos e chutes. – Miserável, covarde!

- Shaoran pare! – Meiling o segurou. – Não adianta agora, vá com Sakura até o hospital.

- OK. – Meiling o soltou, mas ele ainda deu um último chute no homem que estava no chão antes de ir atrás dos paramédicos.

Logo Shaoran pulou na ambulância junto com Sakura e os paramédicos. Assim que chegaram ao hospital, Eriol foi ao encontro deles ali na entrada mesmo.

- Conseguiram descobrir algo? – perguntou ele aos paramédicos.

- Braço esquerdo fraturado e parece que houve agressão ao útero.

- Ótimo, acho que vamos ter uma manha bem longa. – disse ele, com ironia. – Obrigado, eu assumo agora.

- Certo.

- Eriol, o que aconteceu? Exatamente o que ele quis dizer com agressão ao útero? – perguntou Shaoran, que estava mais perdido que cego em tiroteio.

- Vai ter que induzir, não vai Eriol? – perguntou Sakura com a voz fraca.

- Acho que sim, você tem alguma coisa que queira fazer agora?

- Só te peço uma coisa, se precisar escolher, sabe quem deve salvar.

- Sakura, eu não posso...

- Você vai salva-lo de qualquer maneira, me entendeu?

- Certo, mas a situação não deve ser tão crítica assim. – eles chegaram à porta da sala.

- Shaoran, acho melhor você não entrar. – disse Sakura. – Por favor.

- Sakura, não faça isso comigo, por favor.

- Me desculpe, mas é melhor que não entre. Se houver algum problema você vai se descontrolar e é o que eu menos quero e preciso.

- Está certo.

Shaoran ficou do lado de fora da sala e passou uns quinze minutos até que Eriol saísse dali e falasse com ele.

- Shaoran, precisamos conversar.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa errada?

- Não, a menina e Sakura estão bem. Bom, pelo menos a menina está.

- O que há com Sakura?

- A agressão que ela foi exposta acabou interferindo mais em seu organismo do que o que eu achava.

- O que isso significa?

- O estado dela é delicado, mas, por enquanto, ainda é estável.

- O que ela tem?

- A agressão a pegou em um momento delicado demais, vai sobreviver sim, não se preocupe, mas a recuperação será muito lenta. Terei que mantê-la aqui por um bom tempo.

- Quanto tempo?

- Bom, eu diria que ela já estará com o braço bom quando sair daqui.

- Um mês e meio?

- Isso é só um diagnóstico superficial, não tive tempo de fazer exames, mas pelo que pude ver isso é o mínimo que ela terá que ficar.

- Ela vai ficar louca quando souber.

- Ela deve ficar desacordada por alguns dias, o parto não foi fácil, ela está acabada.

- Mas você tem certeza que ela ficará bem?

- Quase.

- Eriol...

- Não posso ter certeza de nada sem fazer exames. Mas Sakura é uma pessoa muito forte, não se preocupe, ela vai sobreviver.

- Posso vê-la?

- Sakura ou a menina?

- As duas.

- A menina está ali dentro, Sakura foi para um outro local, mais especializado e mais tranqüilo. Veja a menina e eu o levarei até Sakura.

- Obrigado. – ele entrou na sala e uma enfermeira lhe entregou o bebê. – É a cara dela, linda como a mãe.

Logo Eriol levou Shaoran para uma outra área do hospital, onde não havia muita gente. Os dois entraram em um quarto, onde um enfermeiro engessava o braço esquerdo de Sakura. O enfermeiro os cumprimentou quando entraram.

- Bom dia, Doutor Hiiragizawa, Sr.

- Bom dia, Kasuga. – disse Eriol, Shaoran somente observava Sakura. – Tudo em ordem por aqui?

- Tudo calmo, sem muito movimento. O bebê dessa senhora está bem?

- Está ótima, uma linda menina que se parece muito com a mãe. Só acho uma pena que ela tenha tido tanto azar de estar naquela escola hoje.

- Não foi só o azar de estar na escola. – disse Shaoran. – Você a conhece, o gênio independente e irônico dela.

- Isso irrita qualquer pessoa... – comentou Eriol, tristemente. – Sakura não muda mesmo.

- É o marido dela? – perguntou Kasuga.

- Sou sim, Shaoran Li.

- Muito prazer, Sr. Li.

- ... – Shaoran ficou calado, observando Sakura com tristeza.

- Os exames já foram feitos? – perguntou Eriol.

- Sim, e virão o mais rápido possível para o senhor, doutor.

- Certo. Vamos agora, Shaoran. – disse ele, puxando o amigo para fora do quarto. – Ficar lá com ela só vai te fazer sentir pior.

- Eu sei, acho que vou para casa tentar esvair as idéias. – ele se afastou lentamente do amigo.

- Espera. – Eriol viu que havia uma mancha de sangue na parte de trás do ombro direito da camisa dele. – O que é isso?

- Isso o que? – perguntou Shaoran.

- Essa mancha de sangue. – Eriol parou na frente de Shaoran e retirou a camisa dele, expondo um ferimento no ombro. – Vamos para uma sala para eu dar uma olhada nisso.

Eriol ajeitou e enfaixou o ombro de Shaoran. Logo Shaoran foi para casa e, assim que chegou, tomou um banho morno. Lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos junto com a água do chuveiro. Somente uma pessoa o havia visto chorar, e essa pessoa agora estava inconsciente em uma cama de hospital. Esse pensamento o desesperava, ele não podia fazer nada por ela. Se acalmou e saiu do chuveiro. Saindo do boxe olhou para as coisas de Sakura que estavam na pia: perfumes, cremes, pastas e mais cremes. Ele riu, sempre falava para Sakura deixar de ser tão exagerada com os cremes, ela era linda do jeito que era. Mas ela nunca o ouvia, sempre ficava um tempão no banheiro logo de manhã para se arrumar depois do banho. Apanhou um perfume pequeno e um tanto rosado, abriu a tampa e sentiu a fragrância. Esse era o perfume favorito de Sakura e ele também adorava. Uma fragrância doce e sedutora ao mesmo tempo, mas talvez fosse sedutora somente para ele, já que Sakura em si já era sedutora para ele.

Fechou o vidro e foi para o quarto colocar uma roupa. Colocou um short qualquer e foi para a sala assistir um pouco de TV. Pôs-se a pensar em Sakura, ela provavelmente estaria apoiada em seu ombro assistindo a TV com ele ou talvez fazendo algo na cozinha. Foi aí que notou um cheiro bom vindo da cozinha, parecia carne fritando. Foi para lá e encontrou Tomoyo na cozinha.

- Desde quando você está aqui?

- Entrei quando você estava no banho.

- O que faz aqui?

- Você achou que eu iria te deixar aqui sozinho? – ela abaixou o fogo e foi até ele. – Todos nós sabemos como você ama Sakura, eu principalmente. O jeito como você parecia perdido quando passou pela porta da cozinha e nem me viu, Shaoran, você não pode ficar assim.

- Tomoyo, sei que você me entende e sabe o que eu estou sentindo. Você sabe que Sakura é tudo para mim, que por ela eu faria de tudo. Mas, sem ela...

- O mundo parece desabar, eu sei como é isso. – ela suspirou. – Mas o que você acha que ela falaria se te visse assim?

- Para eu não me preocupar e não ficar assim.

- Isso mesmo, então vê se aprende. – ela riu e colocou a mão no ombro dele. – Você sabe que Sakura é importante para todos nós, estamos sofrendo por ela também. – se afastou e voltou para o fogão.

- Eu sei, mas você me conhece, sabe como sou egoísta.

- Você, dizendo que é egoísta? Sakura vai rir muito quando souber disso.

- É a verdade, admito. De que adianta mentir já que todo mundo já sabe disso?

- Isso é verdade.

Os dois jantaram e logo Tomoyo foi embora e Shaoran foi se deitar. Não sentia sono, só conseguia pensar em Sakura e em como ela estaria agora. Mas de nada adiantariam suas preocupações, Sakura ficaria desacordada por dias. Estava imaginando como seriam esses dias sem sua flor quando fechou os olhos e viu a imagem dela em sua mente, sem ela ele não era nada. Acabou por adormecer e sonhar com ela, um sonho lindo, os dois caminhavam por um belo jardim de cerejeiras, Sakura empurrava um carrinho de bebê onde a filha deles dormia tranqüila. Logo Yukito ficou cuidando do bebê e os dois ficaram namorando em um canto do jardim. Shaoran acordou às sete horas com o despertador, quis destruí-lo por acabar com aquele sonho lindo, mas se levantou e se arrumou para ir trabalhar.

Teve um dia calmo e normal, e depois foi ao hospital ver Sakura. Chegando lá, ele se sentou numa cadeira ao lado da cama dela e ficou observando-a descansar tranqüila. Segurou a mão dela e acariciou-a, foi quando, para a sua surpresa, ela abriu os olhos fracamente.

- Shaoran é você? – perguntou ela, com a voz fraca.

- Sou eu sim, meu anjo. Não fale nada, você está fraca.

- Shaoran, como está a menina?

- Está muito melhor que você, não se preocupe com ela. Agora não se esforce.

- Tudo bem, mas você pode chamar o Eriol? Eu queria falar com ele.

- Vou chamar, mas não faça nada até eu voltar. – ele saiu dali, falou com uma enfermeira e esta foi chamar Eriol. – Ele já vem.

- Obrigada. – ela sorriu.

- Você me assustou, viu? – ele se sentou ao lado dela e acariciou sua face.

- Faz quanto tempo que estou aqui?

- Pouco mais de vinte e quatro horas.

- Para ser mais preciso, está desacordada a cerca de trinta horas. – disse Eriol, entrando no quarto.

- Tudo isso, Eriol?

- Eu estou é surpreso por não ser mais. – disse ele, tirando o pulso e verificando os sinais vitais dela. – Mesmo se tratando de você, Sakura, a situação é delicada.

- Eriol, você está muito estranho. O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Sakura.

- Eu só estou querendo examinar você antes que durma de novo.

- Eu estou fraca, mas não corro perigo de desmaiar a qualquer instante, Eriol.

- Não se altere tanto. – disse Eriol, continuando a examina-la. Ele pressionou um pouco a região do ventre dela. – Me fala se doer. – começou a pressionar em vários pontos até que em um ponto ela reclamou.

- Aí dói, mas não muito.

- Essa área é normal, OK, parece que está tudo bem com você. Acho que me precipitei, logo você e sua filha poderão voltar para casa.

- Que bom, mas quando exatamente? – perguntou Sakura.

- Vou querer te manter aqui mais um pouco, só para garantir, mas creio que mais uns quatro dias e vai ficar tudo bem.

- Olha lá, hein, você sabe que eu não quero ficar aqui muito tempo.

- OK, agora com licença. – Eriol saiu do quarto.

- Shaoran, você está dando um jeito no quarto dela, não está? Tem que ficar pronto antes de leva-la para lá.

- Não se preocupe, vou dar um jeito nisso. – ele se sentou na cama. – Tudo lá fica tão vazio sem você.

- Vou voltar logo, eu prometo. – ela se apoiou no peito dele.

- Ah, Sakura... – ele a abraçou, sentindo o perfume dela. – Foram as trinta horas mais longas da minha vida.

- EU fiquei com muito medo, Shaoran. Sabe que eu nunca demonstraria isso na frente dos seqüestradores, mas eu nunca senti tanto medo... Não por mim, mas pela menina... – ela começou a chorar.

- Não chora... – ele a abraçou mais forte. – Acabou, você e a menina estão bem... Você quer vê-la?

- Não acho que iriam deixar, Shaoran. – disse ela, secando as lágrimas.

- Eu dou um jeito, isso se você quiser.

- Claro que quero.

- Então eu já volto. – ele saiu do quarto e foi falar com a enfermeira. – Escuta, você conhece o caso de minha esposa, certo?

- Sim, senhor Li.

- Então acho que você poderia dar um jeito de minha esposa ver a filha, não é?

- Senhor Li, eu...

- Escute, eu fico aqui a noite toda se precisar, mas você vai conseguir trazer minha filha nem que seja por cinco minutos para que minha esposa a veja.

- Tudo bem, vou ver o que posso fazer.

- Muito obrigado. – disse ele, vendo a enfermeira se afastar. – Finalmente o gênio do meu pai me serviu de algo. – ele voltou para o quarto.

- Você conseguiu?

- A enfermeira foi ver.

- Por que está rindo?

- Nada não...

- O que foi que você fez para que a enfermeira fosse pegar o bebê?

- Nada não, eu só falei com ela.

- E usou o gênio persuasivo que herdou de seu pai? Aquele gênio de falar tudo e deixar a pessoa sem resposta?

- Bom, foi.

- Você não tem jeito. – ela riu.

- Queria que eu tivesse? – ele se aproximava dela.

- De jeito nenhum. – ela o beijou.

- Com licença, a filha de vocês. – disse a enfermeira entrando com o bebê nos seus braços, chorando.

- Obrigado. – Shaoran pegou a menina no colo a ninou um pouco, mas ela ainda não parou de chorar.

- Shaoran, me deixa tentar acalma-la. – Sakura a pegou no colo e começou a nina-la, fazendo-a parar de chorar. – Pronto, meu anjinho... Está tudo bem... – ela beijou a testa da menina. – Ela é linda, Shaoran.

- Só podia ser, é sua filha.

Passou-se a semana calmamente e Sakura voltou para casa com sua filha.

Gente, esse fanfic está chegando ao fim e eu sinto muito para os que esperavam mais, mas realmente não consigo mais alongar isso...

Os próximos capítulos serão simples e bem menores, e pretendo posta-los mais rápido (isso se não postar junto...).

Desculpem pelo desapontamento e obrigada por todo o apoio que vocês me deram.

Bjs, Miaka.


	9. E A VIDA CONTINUA

E A VIDA CONTINUA...

O tempo foi se passando, noites acordados cuidando da menina, em uma rotina tranqüila de uma família comum. Sakura e Shaoran estavam muito felizes com Nadeshiko, batizaram a menina dessa forma em homenagem à mãe de Sakura.

Nadeshiko crescia feliz com seus pais e seus vários "tios" e "tias" (se você for ver quantos amigos eles têm, a Nadeshiko tem gente demais paparicando ela, não é?) e também com seu priminho, Hiroshi, filho de Eriol e Meiling. Era também um menino muito doce e gentil, herdara o cavalheirismo de seu pai e Nadeshiko via sua mãe rir com Eriol e os outros disso.

Passaram-se quatro anos desde o nascimento de Nadeshiko, ela fizera quatro anos naquele dia e tivera um aniversario maravilhoso com os pais e os amigos. No fim da tarde, Nadeshiko foi para um canto, meio cabisbaixa. Vendo sua filha daquele jeito, Shaoran foi falar com ela.

- Filha, o que você tem? Não gostou da festa?

- Não é isso, papai, é que...

- Pode falar, o que foi? – ele pegou a filha no colo e se sentou no sofá.

- Bom... É que eu fiquei chateada… por que o tio Touya não veio?

- Ah, então é isso... – ele olhou carinhosamente para a filha. – Meu anjo, você sabe que eu e seu tio não nos damos bem, não sabe?

- Sei, mas isso não devia impedí-lo de vir...

- Bom, essa foi a desculpa dele para não vir... Mas a verdade é que ele está entupido de trabalho.

- Mas por que ele falou que era por sua causa se na verdade não era?

- Você acha que a sua mãe iria aceitar essa desculpa?

- Bom, acho que não...

- Essa outra ela também não engoliu, mas decidiu não insistir muito com ele.

- Hum... – ela ficou emburrada.

- Vamos fazer assim, você quer ver seu tio?

- Eu quero...

- Então eu te levo, vamos?

- Espera, vou trocar de roupa. – ela desceu do colo do pai e subiu correndo as escadas.

- Onde ela foi com tanta pressa?

- Ela foi se trocar, vou leva-la para ver Touya.

- Deixe que eu a levo, sei como você adora o meu irmão. – disse, ironicamente.

- Não precisa, eu a levo. – disse Shaoran. – Sei que você está cansada, não se preocupe com nada. – ele se aproximou e ficou brincando com os cabelos dela.

- Ah, Shaoran... – ela suspirou.

- Faz tempo, não? – ele a beijou, apaixonadamente.

- Muito. – respondeu ela, entre beijos, passando os braços pelo pescoço dele.

- Pa... – Nadeshiko desceu as escadas para chamar o pai, mas parou ao ver os dois se beijando. Sentou ali na escada e esperou pacientemente que eles terminassem. Ela não entendia muito bem o que se sentia com um simples beijo (o que, no caso deles, não era tão simples), mas sabia que seus pais se sentiam bem com isso. Assim que percebeu a presença de sua filha, Sakura afastou Shaoran de si e este a olhou estranhando. – Pronto? – perguntou Nadeshiko.

- Há quanto tempo está aí?

- Não importa, vamos ou não? – disse a menina.

- Ela puxou muito o seu gênio. – disse Sakura, rindo.

- A gente não demora.

- OK.

Shaoran pegou Nadeshiko no colo, sua filha era linda, cabelos longos castanho-escuros e ondulados, olhos cor de esmeralda, pele clara... Um doce de criança, meio levada às vezes, mas ela era criança. Assim que chegaram na empresa, foram atendidos pela secretária de Touya.

- Senhor Li, faz tempo que não vinha aqui (detalhe, ela tem uma queda pelo Li... E quem não teria, poxa...).

- É, eu andei meio ocupado... Mas minha filha queria ver o tio dela então tive que vir.

- Papai, você prometeu que não ia falar mal do tio Touya. – disse Nadeshiko, batendo na cabeça do pai (ela estava sentada no ombro dele) (gente, ela tá de macacão jeans, esqueci de falar).

- Eu não falei mal dele, agora vamos vê-lo antes que ele nos veja e fuja. – os dois entraram na sala de Touya, que teve uma baita surpresa ao vê-los.

- O que fazem aqui?

- Já que um certo tio desnaturado não quis nem ir ao aniversario da sobrinha...

- Papai... – Nadeshiko olhou com um olhar de reprovação.

- Nadeshiko quis ver você. – disse ele.

- O, meu docinho, desculpe não ter ido na sua festa. – disse Touya pegando a sobrinha no colo.

- Tio, você tem que deixar de ser tão workaholic (é assim q escreve?).

- Worka o q? – Touya não entendeu e Shaoran riu.

- Workaholic, um viciado em trabalho. – disse Shaoran, rindo.

- Onde você aprende essas coisas? – perguntou Touya à sobrinha.

- Andei ouvindo umas conversas do papai e da mamãe. – confessou ela.

- Depois vamos ter uma boa conversa, mocinha. – disse Shaoran.

Eles ficaram ali por uma meia hora e depois foram para casa.

Passaram-se mais dois anos, Touya já não era tão workaholic, era dia 13 de julho, aniversário de Shaoran e férias de verão. Eles foram passar as férias em Hong Kong, Sakura, Shaoran e Nadeshiko. Lá estava ela, com os pés descalços na areia, um short jeans até o meio da coxa. Os anos passaram, mas não afetaram em quase nada sua beleza, seus longos cabelos ao vento… era uma cena linda. Logo se juntaram a ela um homem também muito belo e uma garotinha que parecia ter uns seis anos. Era uma família feliz, a mulher se abaixou para falar com a filha.

- Escute, Nadeshiko, o que você acharia de ganhar um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha?

- Eu adoraria! – disse a menina, empolgada.

- Sakura, não me diga que... – Shaoran estava pasmo.

- Se não quiser, eu não digo, mas aconteceu.

Ele a abraçou e a beijou, estava feliz. Finalmente conseguiram a vida que tanto queriam. Sakura deu uma última olhada para o céu onde podia ser visto um espectro de um homem alto de cabelos longos e vestes escuras (pra quem não sacou, é o Clow.). Deu uma piscadela discreta ao espectro antes que o mesmo desaparecesse e ela fosse comemorar a ótima notícia com sua família.

Bom, a história termina aqui, mas A VIDA CONTINUA...

Deus do céu, nem acredito que acabei! Gente, desculpem pelo final fraquinho, mas foi tudo o que consegui fazer... Se alguém tiver alguma idéia e quiser retomar o fic me avise que posso ver...

Bjs e obrigada pela paciência,

Miaka. ^.~


End file.
